Amaranth
by Amon2
Summary: Leon escorts Claire back home after rescuing her and meets her brother. Love instantly blooms between the two men. But danger lurks on the horizon when Wesker returns to seek his revenge on both of them. Chris/Leon Wesker/Chris/Leon
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil.

Summary: Leon escorts Claire back home after rescuing her and meets her brother. Love instantly blooms between the two men . But danger lurks on the horizon when Wesker returns to seek his revenge on both of them.

Chris/Leon

Wesker/Leon/Chris.

Note: I have never played Resident Evil: Veronica or Resident evil 3: Nemesis so I will try not mentioning much of the character's past or past events that took place during the game.

Amaranth

Chapter 1

"Everything's alright Claire, you are almost home."

Claire Redfield nods to Leon with a smile on her pretty face but does not tear her eyes away from the city lights as it passes beneath the chopper transporting them home.

Leon relaxes back in his seat after checking on his charge. Claire has been through so much, but she was a strong woman and Leon was confident that over time she would get over all that she had been through and experienced. Especially now that Umbrella had fallen.

As Leon recalls the past 6 months he mentally snorts at Umbrella's stupidity. For them to truly believe that after Racoon City and Eastern Europe the world would not see that Umbrella was responsible was sheer idiocy. News of the T-Virus spread quickly among the uncorrupted branches of journalists and politicians and answers were demanded on why such as things could exist with out the world's governments' knowledge. Action was demanded. And for once Umbrella's many connections and financial power could not save it. Parties, politicians, and officials suspected of being on Umbrella's payroll were quickly apprehended and trailed setting an instantaneous chain of events from the suspension of board member's accounts and offices to Umbrella's forced, unwilling employees (people that Umbrella had forced into working for them) stepping forward with evidence of Umbrella's work to show to the public.

But because of Umbrella's vast networks it still took months to apprehend all its parties. And there were literally thousands of arrest: some from its board members, the corrupted politicians, and corrupted police officials from all around the world.

But Umbrella was unwilling to go down peacefully and had intended to release secret silos containing the deadly virus into the world's cities. Most of the attempts had been neutralized but a few still managed to infect a few small towns were measure were too late and the virus spread. But Umbrella celebrated too soon. A few of Umbrella's defected scientists managed to work with the government to produce not only an anti-dote to cure those still in the early stages of the infection but to also come up with a vaccine that could be distributed among the masses to protect them from possible infection. People every where rejoiced, but a few of Umbrella's forces were still on the loose. At first those small groups were mocked and ignored thinking that with the entire planet vaccinated the virus was no longer a threat and in turn those forces were no longer a threat. But they soon learned the error in underestimating Umbrella. The escapees resorted to mutating the virus and then injecting it into the animals and since no one had thought to vaccinate animals they became the target of the spills. What resulted were mutated species incredible in size and strength roaming the wilderness and the abandoned towns.

Thus how Leon came to Claire's aid.

She had been visiting a small town in the heart of Arizona when a mutated herd of the infected species rolled in and began destroying everything and killing everyone. Leon had been passing by on his way to the city with some special forces when they saw the creatures attack. In size they towered over Leon and the others quite easily, in strength they could run right through a brick wall and come up on the other side unharmed, and in appearance they walked on all fours, had tentacles coming from their backs and long, sharp fangs and claws. Despite their awesome power he and the others immediately jumped into action opening fire and blowing the animals up. Amidst the mayhem and carnage Leon stumbled across a cornered Claire that was about to get mauled by one of the rabid mutants. Leon had quickly opened fire and did not stop till the creature was down. Claire, although shaken, had recognized her rescuer and jumped to embrace him. It had been some time since they had seen each other. Once the fighting was over supplies and reinforcements were sent to clean up and rebuild the town and insure no more of the infected creatures were roaming about in the nearby forests.

Along with the supplies choppers arrived providing transportation for those still seeking to leave town. Leon and Claire boarded finding themselves surprisingly of the few still wanting to leave. Since taking off Claire had been sitting quietly in her seat across from Leon staring out the window watching the world pass by.

"Are you going to be alright Claire?"

Claire smiled and turned towards her companion. "I'm going to be fine Leon. You don't have to worry about me. This isn't the first time I've had an encounter with Umbrella's creatures."

Leon nodded remembering quite well. "You should get some rest after we land. They've probably already booked us some rooms on base so as to give us time to recuperate."

But Claire shook her head. "No need. I'll be staying with my brother. He's probably already notified that I am coming and may be waiting for me there." Claire suddenly smiled very widely and a look passed on her face quickly and was gone before Leon could register it. "You now this is a great chance. I'd like it if you two would meet each other."

Leon smiled and nodded before turning to look out the window. "I would like to meet your brother."

Claire suppressed a mischievous smile. Upon remembering her brother it dawned to Claire that poor, honorable Chris had been without a girlfriend or boyfriend and has been alone for ages. Leon was a good looking, great guy who also happened to be brave, smart, and bi-sexual.

They would be perfect for each other.

Claire was brought out of her musings by the chopper's slowed movements and descent indicating that they had arrived and were landing.

Leon unbuckled his and Claire's seat belts as a ground controlling opened the chopper's door for them. He descended before helping Claire down and making their way towards the building entrance.

No sooner had they entered did a handsome man with dark, brown hair and blue eyes grab Claire in a tight embrace.

"Claire! Claire I came as soon as I heard." He released her to look at her. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

Claire laughed softly and kissed her brother on the cheek. "No I'm perfectly alright. And I have Leon to thank." She turned to indicate Leon.

Chris turned to the other man standing behind Claire. His first thought at seeing the man that saved his sister was how attractive the other was. With blond hair, blue eyes, well built yet slender body and a lovely face he was very good looking. He drew nearer to the younger man. "I owe you a great deal. My name is Chris I'm Claire's brother."

Unknowingly to Chris Leon too was appreciating the brunette's good looks. Claire's brother was tall, muscular, with lovely blue eyes man, and virile aura that had Leon nearly overwhelmed and drooling.

Claire saw the instantaneous chemistry between both men. Their proximity of each other and the way they stared into each other's eyes gave them away. It was time to think of a plan to get them as near each other as possible. "You know Leon, I doubt that you'll be comfortable here on the compound. There are too many people and too much activity for you to rest."

"That's true." Confirmed Chris, "Why don't you come home with us. We have a guest bedroom. It would be much more peaceful and comfortable than a bunk on compound grounds."

"That and I'll cook." Claire tried to sweeten the deal. She knew how terrible cafeteria food could be. And it seemed to work.

Leon turned from Claire to Chris. "If it is alright with you both?"

Chris smiled. "It is alright with us both." 'Very, very alright.' Chris added mentally. He had absolutely no problem with letting the gorgeous young man into his home. "You are welcome to stay as long as you want." He said hooking Leon's arm around his and taking Claire's hand into the other and lead both of them out of the compound to his car.

Leon did not mind the contact. Chris's body radiated heat that washed over Leon warming him from the open cold wind and the masculine scent made his head heady. He tried to subtly draw Chris closer not knowing that Chris was trying to do the same.

TBC

Do you like the idea or do you hate it?

Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil.

Chapter 2

Leon got out of the car and stared at were he would be staying. The Redfield residence was a nice old Victorian home situated in a quiet neighborhood. It had a small front yard surrounded and isolated from the rest of the world by a sturdy brick wall. A cement walkway led from the front gates to the patio outside. With the star filled dark night sky the place looked quite inviting, especially compared to a bunk on base.

The house looked even more inviting from the inside. The house was homey and warm with conventional wood paneling and comfortable looking furniture occupied every bit of space. Not to mention that various nick knacks and pictures, no doubts Claire's doing, took up every available surface.

"You both must be exhausted." Chris said as he closed the door behind them, "Why don't we go right to bed. We'll give Leon the tour tomorrow. Come on Leon, I'll show you where you'll be staying."

Leon nodded and followed the pair upstairs. Chris opened a door and directed Leon inside while Claire went to her own bedroom.

"This is your room Leon." He walked in after the blond, "There's a bathroom if you'd like to wash up before you go to bed. The towels are in the cupboards inside and I know you haven't got any spare cloth on you so I'll lend you some of mine." Oh yes Chris would most definitely love to see the pretty blond in his clothes.

"Thank you. You are very generous."

"No problems." Chris motioned for the bathroom, "Why don't you go in. I'll get you something to wear." And he left closing the door behind him.

Leon did not immediately head for the bathroom but instead walked to the middle of his current room to examine it. It was warm, medium sized room with a large canopy bed, a dresser on one side and a desk and chair on the other. Large bay windows looked out on to the house's backyard and the dark, sleeping houses of the neighbors.

The room was far nicer than most of the places Leon had been forced to occupy when being transferred from one division to another.

He headed towards the room's other door and into the bedroom. He undressed and entered the shower. The hot water was bliss as it cascaded down his lovely nude form untying knots and relaxing his muscles. He stood there for a while longer before thoroughly cleaning himself. Finally he exited and reached for a towel to dry himself. He left the bathroom to find a pair of cotton pants and a shirt waiting for him on the bed.

'No doubt Chris's.' He thought.

He untied the towel around his waist and put the clothes on. They were a bit large and loose on his slender form but they were quite warm and comfortable. Leon was also delighted to notice that they also held Chris's nice aroma.

A knock came from the closed door.

"Come in."

Chris came in dressed in his sleepwear and stopped to stare. "Comfortable?" Chris tried not to stare but couldn't help but think how good Leon looked dressed in his clothes.

"Very, thank you."

"Don't mention it." He smiled seductively, "Should you need anything my room is the one facing yours and Claire's is down the hall. But you would have figured that out later from her snores."

"I Do Not Snore!" Claire's voice rang from across the hall followed by the sound of a door banging shut. Leon couldn't help but laugh at the childish banter between the siblings. But his laugh half way turned in to a yawn as he was reminded of the exhaustion of the past day.

"You're pretty tired. Sleep in. I got a call from base saying that we've been granted a 2 week paid vacation. So we won't have any duties to attend to."

"That's right we both been assigned to the same unit." Leon recalled the conversation he had with his commanding officer before leaving base with Claire and her brother. Not only had he been assigned to the same team but was also transferred to the same city.

Chris nodded. "Rest. There is nothing to attend to tomorrow." He turned to retire to his own bedroom closing the door behind him. "Goodnight Leon."

"Goodnight Chris."

Leon climbed in to the comfortable bed pulling the thick covers on top of him.

The news of the transfer had at first held no interest to him. But when he discovered that he would be in the same team along with Chris he found himself a bit excited at the idea. He did not mind working with the handsome man nor coexisting in the same city. He looked forward to the idea.

Soon Leon began drifting to sleep with Chris's smell and clothes surrounding him fueling him with dreams of brunette.

After checking on Claire and Leon Chris jumped into his bed to sleep but couldn't help but ruminate about the pretty blond man sleeping in the room facing his. Leon was a pretty sight with a friendly nature and cute body. And according to Claire: courageous and a great guy to be around. Chris couldn't help but think how cute the man would look in the unit's uniform. But he looked even cuter and more delectable in Chris's clothes.

Chris fell asleep with thoughts of Leon on his mind completely oblivious to the fact that Leon had fallen asleep with Chris on his mind.

Claire Redfield lay awake in bed conjuring plans for two particular men. She was determined to get both men closer to each other and so stayed a good while up plotting and planning for the next two weeks.

The Next Day

Leon stirred awake from dreams revolving a certain handsome brunette to the smell of cooking. His stomach growled reminding him that it had been 18 hours since he last ate. He looked at the clock hanging on the wall to see that it was 11:00. He had slept in 4 hours from when he usually woke.

He got out of bed and was about to slip in his clothes only to find them missing. It was then that he noticed a pair of jeans and a shirt sitting on the desk. He pulled the clothes on and was surprised to see them fit him just fine. He left his room and followed the scent of food.

Claire was in the kitchen cluttering about preparing breakfast when she noticed Leon come down.

"Good morning Leon. Sit down I'm cooking breakfast…or is it brunch? Anyway; your clothes were dirty so I'm washing them. I hope Chris's old clothes fit."

"They do thank you." He took a seat at the table, "Can I help?"

"No you just sit there. Chris will be down any second."

As if summoned by her words, they hear a door open upstairs and the sound of Chris descending the stairs.

"Good morning." Chris enters the kitchen dressed in black jeans and a white shirt.

"Good morning." Leon replies and watches Chris yawn and stretch trying not to stare at the expanse of skin and washboard abs when his shirt rides up.

Chris however notices and is pleased. Now he knows that Leon has some interest in men and may be interested in Chris. But he wasn't the only one to notice; Claire had turned around and seen Leon's eyes rake over her brother's form showing interest.

This may be easier than she thought.

Chris sits down beside Leon at the table as Claire begins serving and they enjoy the delicious meal.

After finishing both Leon and Chris insist on washing the dishes as Claire was the one to cook. Claire, seeing this as an opportunity to let the men get closer to each other, leaves them to it.

Chris would wash a plate then hand it to Leon to dry. There was no awkwardness or consternation. Both men were surprisingly relaxed with one another.

"So Leon since you'll be transferred here you are more than welcome to stay with me and Claire till you find your own place." Chris said as he handed Leon another plate.

"I'd hate to trouble you anymore than I've already have." He said while drying another plate.

"No trouble at all. Besides with the way things are things will be hectic around base and city for a while. You may have difficulty finding a place to stay."

"I may stay for a little while if it's okay with you and Claire."

"I'm sure it's going to be alright with her." While passing Leon another plate Chris's fingers brush against Leon's wrist. His cheeks blush a bit but he pretends not to notice. Leon senses the contact and chalks it off as an accident but can't help feeling his face heat up.

Soon all the cleaning was done and they move to the living room where Claire was seated in the armchair checking the news on the monster crisis plaguing the mid-west.

"Fucking Umbrella. Isn't it enough what they already done? Even with most of it in tatters they they still find a way to fuck with people's lives." Chris says from his seat on one end of the large couch.

"Umbrella doesn't know when to call it quits until its own creations turn on it." Leon says sitting on the other end.

Claire looks up from the television at the two men. If she wants her plan to work she would need to get their minds away from Umbrella or any depressing issues. They need to have some fun.

"You know guys there a fair in town. How about we go tonight and have some fun, you know the three of us?!"

The guys turn to her. Chris contemplates it a bit and then turns to Leon. "You think you are up for a carnival?"

Leon nods. "Yeah sure. We've got nothing else to do for two weeks."

Chris smiles then turns back to Claire. "Alright we'll go."

"Great." She exclaims, "I love the fair. It will be so much fun." 'And it would be a great place to set you two up together.' She adds mentally.

TBC

Please read and review.

I've never written something of this sort before and I would really appreciate your feedback.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil.

Chapter 3

Chris, Claire, and Leon paid the entrance fee at the gate before making their way inside to the heart of the fair. They were instantly assaulted by multicolored bright lights, loud music, and the smells of snacks coming from different food stands and vendors.

Claire was very excited. Not only did she love the fair but she also found it a great place to get Chris and Leon together. She hooked each of her hands into the guys' arms and dragged them to the stands.

Chris smiled at his sister's excitement mistaking it for only that, excitement, and not an evil mind at work.

Leon and Chris allowed themselves to be dragged towards the hoop stand. "Hey Chris see if you could win a toy for me and Leon." Claire motioned towards the game not noticing Leon's blush at the prospect of receiving a present…a present from Chris at that.

Chris snorted. "I doubt so. These things are fixed."

It was then that the taunting began. "What?! Afraid to embarrass yourself after you had once proclaimed to be the master of shots?" And she turned towards Leon, "Why don't you try Leon. Since Chris is too much of a square."

Leon smiled at the display of sibling teasing and would have accepted had Chris not stepped forward and paid for a few tries.

"Fine." He said while reaching for the hoops. "Watch the master at work."

He had three hoops, as in three shots to throw and capture whatever prize he could get the metal rings around.

He smiled when he spotted a deep, blue bunny and a plushie Lion. Claire would like the stuffed bunny and the lion seemed like the perfect thing for Leon.

He carefully took aim and threw the first hoop. Chris smirked when he heard Claire gasp and Leon whistle as the hoop landed perfectly on target capturing the blue bunny. He began taking aim for the plushie Lion with the second hoop and threw it with measured precision, but the shot went too far and soared just top of the lion's head. Chris was not to be discouraged though and took his last hoop and concentrated on his target. He grinned happily when the third hoop landed perfectly around the plushie lion's neck. Chris grabbed his prizes from the guy behind the stand and turned to give Claire her bunny and Leon the lion. Claire accepted the bunny with glee and Leon blushed and took the lion with a shy thanks.

Chris couldn't help but think how cute Leon looked blushing and wondered if he could make him blush again.

Once again Claire grabbed both men and began dragging them around the fair. They played few more games and Leon tried his luck with some to win a bracelet for Claire and switch blade for Chris at the shooting range despite the fact that most of the games were obviously rigged. These carnival folk didn't know whom they were messing with. Both Leon and Chris were trained marksmen. Accuracy and improvisation for them meant the difference between life and death. And rigged games didn't stand a chance in front of their skill.

Soon the trio moved deeper into the fair. Away went the stands and came in the rides. Once Claire's sights fell on the Ferris wheel a light bulb appeared above her plotting head. This would prove ample opportunity to get both men alone together. She quickly herded both men towards the short line.

Just before it was their turn Claire suddenly turned to them. "Damn I forgot something in the car." She unhooked her hands from the guys' and left the line. "You guys go on ahead while I go and get it."

"Why don't we go with you." Chris said as he and Leon moved to follow her.

"No no! It's something of mine. You guys go ahead and enjoy the ride." And with that Claire quickly left before the men could say anything or follow.

Chris regarded his sister's retreating back with suspicion but then dismissed her behavior as nothing odd. He turned to look at Leon who was still clutching the plushie lion he had won for him. "Well, shall we?" he gestured towards their booth.

Leon nodded but didn't say anything. He did not want to show how anxious he was to be alone with him and tightened his arms around the plushie.

They got a private booth and sat opposite to each other. Once everyone was aboard the Ferris wheel began to move. As their booth reached the apex they stared out the windows to look at the star filled, night sky and the sleeping city shrouded in darkness only broken by street lights and the occasional light coming from some distant house. Leon discreetly turned his eyes from the night to look at his companion. The fair's lights shined in to silhouette Chris's chiseled good looks making him seem even more desirable. He was unaware that he was being subjected to the same study. Chris was also enjoying how the lights played on Leon's face.

"Do you sense an air of doom?" Chris suddenly questioned Leon.

Leon turned completely to look at Chris with a confused look on his pretty face. "No. Why makes you say that?"

"Because I sense Claire plotting something." Chris said with a smile and a contemplating look.

Leon laughed. "I noticed it too. She does seem to be up to something."

"We may have to keep an eye out for her devious plans."

The rest of the ride was spent in jokes and comfortable talk. Once it was over they got off to see that Claire had yet to return.

"She may have come back but decided to wander off till later." Chris said. "How about we go grab something to eat?!" He asked the blond at his side.

Leon nodded. "I could go for some hotdogs right about now."

They headed towards a hotdog stand, grabbed a couple of dogs and cokes then went to sit down and eat. They finished then went and got some caramel apples. Chris grabbed the apples from the seller and gave Leon his trying not to smile when their hands briefly touched and Leon's face broke out in a blush. It was then that Claire passed by to join them. Chris bought another apple and handed her hers.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Leon asked while biting into his treat.

Claire shook her head. "Must have left it at home." In truth she hadn't lost anything. She was just making up an excuse to give the two men time alone together.

Done with their apples they then decided to just walk around for a while.

As they were walking a loud, shrill voice bellowed from one of the stands. "Hey you blondie, wanna show us what that stick you call an arm can do?"

The three turned to see that the clown on the 'Dunk-a-clown Game' was talking to Leon. As people passed by his stand the clown, clad in a funny looking-yellow suite and face paint, sitting above the tank of water, would throw insults and provoke passersby as part of the ruse to get people to try and join in the game.

Leon smirked at the childish ploy. "You don't want to try me buddy."

"Ohh! Tough guy ha?!" The painted face turned in a wide grin, "You're probably all talk." The clown turned to Chris. "How about you big guy?! Wanna give it a try?! If you're scared of making an ass of yourself in front of your boyfriend get the little girl to do it for you." The clown gestured towards Claire. "I'm sure she's got a better arm than you."

Leon blushed at the comment of being Chris's boyfriend but had to admit to himself that he liked the idea of having a guy like Chris take an interest in him.

Chris snorted at the little girl comment but relished in the 'boyfriend' part. He approached the stand along with Leon who was also paying to try. Claire stood back with Leon's plushie to watch.

Leon grabbed the balls and began throwing; aiming for the bull's-eye painted on the arm set to drop the clown in the tank.

The first shot came pretty close but missed. "Ha. You throw like a girl and you look like one." The clown taunted.

The second shot also missed. "I bet you're not even a natural blond. You should go back to your hairdresser to redo those highlights."

The third shot missed as well. "Again?!" The clown was laughing. "Why don't we see if your boyfriend can do any better."

Chris stood beside Leon getting ready. "No worries Leon. If I can't get him I have a back up plan."

Leon was a bit intrigued by what the 'backup plan' might be but didn't ask. He stood back and watched.

Chris drew back his arm and launched the first ball. It missed its target by an inch. "You're no better than your little boy-toy." The clown swayed his feet merrily above the tank.

Chris launched the second ball. It missed too but only by half an inch. The small crowd watching released a small gasp at how close the shot had come. "Close but no cigar. Maybe you should stop investing in steroids and start investing in glasses."

Chris grabbed the last ball but also failed to hit the target. "Ha!! You both throw like little girls." The clown broke out in hysterical laughter.

"THAT'S IT!!" Chris yelled and jumped above the rail to run towards the clown.

The clown screamed like a little girl before quickly escaping into the back of the stand. The crown laughed at the clown's hilarious escape. Chris, who was just trying to scare the guy, was being restrained and held back by Leon's arm circling his shoulder and waist. Leon had quickly followed Chris over the barrier to stop him even though he himself felt like decking the yellow demon. Chris mock battled Leon into trying to escape but soon gave up for them both to laugh at the ridiculous scene.

Claire was in stitches. She just couldn't get the clown's little girl scream out of her head. And the way Chris had come after him would keep giggling for hours every time she'd remember. She finally pulled herself together as both men came hopping back over the railing.

"That was your backup plan?" Claire heard Leon's disbelieving laugh.

"It worked didn't it!" Chris was still chuckling. "And don't ell me you didn't want to do it yourself."

Leon began laughing again. "Did you hear the way he screamed?!"

"Yeah." She said while handing Leon his plushie back. "I've never heard anyone scream like that before."

They finally composed themselves and began wandering again. They stopped to go on a few more rides and play a few more games. But finally the trio felt exhausted from all the excitement and agreed to call it a night. They returned to Chris's car and drove home.

The three walked in still laughing and giggling at the night's events. But the laughs turned into yawns and they bid the each other good night before retreating into their own rooms for a good night's sleep.

Leon undressed and slid under the covers. But before he dozed off completely he got up to grab the plushie lion and went back to bed. He fell asleep with a smile on his face and clutching the stuffed toy tightly in his arms.

TBC

How is the story so far?

How do you find it?

Please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil.

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed: Jenny, Ludolicious, cupcakebooz, slouchingtyger, and Mistress Mary D, Star Shadow and Dark Stratos.

Thank you for reviewing especially since this category is seldom seen or written about when it comes to this pairing.

Chapter 4

The next couple of days passed by peacefully with the trio spending it at home passing the time with talking, sleeping in, playing board games, taking long walks around the neighborhood, and watching TV.

Things between Leon and Chris were progressing very nicely. They had been growing closer and closer. They would at time take walks in the mornings together and talk about their pasts. They would exchange funny stories involving their amateur years with the force or involving past co-workers. The more time that passed the more it seemed that the two sought out to spend more time with one another.

Claire was pleased with how things were progressing between her brother and her friend. She was pretty proud of herself and her match-making skills. Already Chris was closer to Leon in the short span of time he had spent with him than with anyone Chris had else ever dated or shown interest in in the past.

But that did not mean that she couldn't take more steps to ensure that the two men were crazy about each other. She just had to figure out a plan.

Claire's answer came the next morning in the form of an ad in the morning news paper.

"Hey guys check this out." She brought the men's attention away from the Tae kwon do match on TV. "There's an open air concert in the park a day from now. How about we go?"

"Who's performing?" Leon inquired.

Claire turned back to the newspaper in her hands and began to read the names of the bands listed. "There will be special appearances from The Blackout, Godsmach, Tori Amos, Vincent, Breaking Benjamin, Drowning pool, Disturbed, Staind, Skillet, Acceptance, and more at the Poly-Botanic Park, Thursday night."

It seemed that the plan had worked because both men had shown a great interest when she'd mentioned the names of the bands.

"You can count me in." Leon said, "I love Disturbed."

"Me too" Chris smiled at the younger man. "You can count us both in Claire."

Claire nodded trying not to rub her hands together like some evil villain in a movie. The first part of her plan was complete.

"And you know what's the best part!?" She resumed after checking the ad once more. "It's an open air concert so there won't be any crowds. We could take some blankets with us to lie down on and watch."

"Even better." Chris confirmed.

Claire smiled and was about to walk away when she suddenly stopped as though remembering something. "But there's one more problem." The guys turned towards her.

"What?!" Leon and Chris asked simultaneously.

"You clothes." She said pointing at them. "Both of you don't have anything appropriate to wear."

"What do you mean?! There's nothing wrong with my clothes." Chris objected.

"And mine are still at the base." Leon almost pouted.

"No problem we'll just go tomorrow to the mall to buy you both something new. Under my supervision of course." And with that she quickly walked away before they could protest or argue. Without them noticing she smiled connivingly.

Step two was only still half complete. But she'd make sure she'd get her way.

The next day Claire dragged the two reticent men to the mall and proceeded towards a special store in the back. The men, despite not being too thrilled, followed placated.

She resisted rolling her eyes at them.

'Honestly, men. What is it about shopping that they find so offensive?!' She thought to herself as they walked into the store.

"Come on guys it's not that bad." She tried to encourage them, "Just browse around and see if you like anything." They nodded and drifted off.

Ha! Like she really was going to trust them with something like that.

Oh No. The second part of Claire's plan demanded that both guys unconsciously seduced the other. And that demanded tight, form fitting, sexy clothes.

Which SHE was going to pick out for them.

Claire began walking among the long isles of the men's part searching for the perfect outfit for her unknowing brother and his oblivious target.

After sifting through the hangers she picked out several things and put them aside for the guys to wear. She looked at what she had picked and was pleased with her choice. Now it was time to look for the guys.

She found both men working in cahoots together trying to escape the clothing department.

"Oh no you don't!" She grabbed them both and dragged them towards the changing rooms.

She handed each man his outfit and pushed him into separate dressing rooms. "I knew you two numbskulls would attempt an escape instead of buying anything. So I took the liberty of choosing your outfits for you. Once your done come out here so I can see you." She turned around to sit in one of the chairs and wait.

A few minutes later Leon walked out with a blush on cheeks. He was wearing tight, black jeans, a form fitting black t-shirt with a v neck that dipped all the way to the middle of his chest, and a black leather jacket that only reached the bottom of his ribs.

"Ah Claire I don't think this suites me. Besides I think these are a size or two too small."

"Oh no silly that's the way they're supposed to be. And they do look good on you."

"I agree with Claire. Those are good on you." Chris affirmed.

When Chris was done putting on the outfit that Claire had picked for him he had walked out to see the most edible sight ever. Leon was dressed in tight black that not only accentuated his nice figure but his shapely ass. Chris had to resist drooling at the sight and taking a bite out of those cheeks.

Leon turned to look at Chris and tried not to stare at the handsome man in front of him. Chris was wearing tight, blue jeans that made his robust thighs and ass look nice, and a black shirt with the top buttons undone to allow his muscular chest to remain visible to Leon's hungry gaze.

Claire watched both men appraise each other with a smile.

Step two was a success.

The Next Day

Leon, Chris, and Claire walk into the park to see the stage being prepped and hundreds of people sitting on the grass and blankets waiting for the show to start.

The park was dark; the only sources of light were coming from the stage lights and the stars and moon.

"I see a spot over there where we can sit." Leon indicates towards the east end of the park where a few trees were situated.

They make their way to the vacant spot under a tree and spread a blanket to sit and wait for the concert to begin. The spot that Leon had chosen was good. It was located on a small hill giving them a great view of the stage and the people around them. It was also slightly separated from the other masses.

Claire appreciated the view and the bit of privacy.

So far things were going according to plan. All she had to do now was wait for her backup to arrive.

"It may be a few minutes before the show starts." Claire says getting up. "I'm going to go grab a bite to eat. Do you guys want anything?"

"A burger, some fries, and a coke would be good." Chris says as he adjusts to lean back against the tree they were sitting on. "How about you Leon?"

"I'll have the same as Chris."

Claire nods and leaves. "And I'm going to grab a sandwich. I'll be back in a jiffy."

Chris watches Claire leave. Once she was out of ear shot he turns to Leon.

"Well?"

Leon also staring at Claire leave turn to Chris. "I think you're right: she has been acting suspicious."

"What do you think she's planning?"

"I don't know." Leon wonders. "Have you've ever seen her behave like this before?"

Chris snorts. "Yeah whenever she is trying to…" Suddenly Chris trails off as things click together. And he releases a small laugh.

'The last time she acted like this was when she was setting me up with one of her friends.' He stares at Leon for a moment. 'Could she be trying to set me up with Leon?'

And did Chris really mind?!

He looks at the beautiful man sitting beside him. Of course no, he does not mind. Especially since he already has the hots for the guy she's trying to set him up with.

"She's is just being sneaky." Chris finishes.

Leon was a bit confused by this but nods anyway.

He would have noticed Claire's suspicious behavior earlier but he had busy trying not getting caught ogling Chris's ass. What was Claire thinking taking them shopping? Thanks to these new clothes the only thing Leon could think of was Chris's nice ass…and that muscular chest, not to mention those robust thighs or…

"…about to start." Leon pulls himself out of his thoughts to Chris lying back saying something.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"I said the show is about to start." Chris repeats.

Leon nods and imitates Chris leaning against the tree to watch the first band take the stage. Claire arrives with the snacks moments before the first song begins.

"Sorry it took so much." She hands out their food. "There was a long line and I ran into a friend on the way here." She says indicating to a person sitting at the base of the hill. Chris leans forward to see someone waving back to Claire but couldn't make out their face in the dark. Before he could question who it is Claire gets back up. "I'll be a few minutes. I wanna say hi. So don't wait for me." And turns around to leave again heading towards the figure.

Leon and Chris lean against the tree and start eating as the concert begins.

Breaking Benjamin starts off first with Diary of Jane, then Skillet, and after that Tori Amos. But Chris wasn't really watching or listening. He was busy sneaking in subtle glances at Leon. The younger man looked beautiful in his new clothes. In the dark with nothing but the moon's light shining through the leaves Leon looked like some beautiful wraith. And Chris figured that that had been Claire's plan all along. To dress them up in sexy outfits then leave them alone in what could only be seen as a romantic setting and hope they jumped each other.

Chris had to commend his sister on the well thought ploy because not only had Chris been unable to resist the other's charms but he had also noticed Leon taking quick, subtle glances at Chris whenever he thought he wasn't looking.

It seemed that he wasn't the only one interested.

Chris relaxed and subtly and inconspicuously brought himself closer to Leon till their shoulders touched.

Leon froze when he felt Chris's shoulder touch his and their elbows brush against each other. But he did not pull away.

Chris smiled to himself when the younger man not only did not pull away but actually relaxed into Chris.

They spent the rest of the concert sitting close with their bodies in gentle contact.

By the time it was Vincent's turn on stage Chris had taken Leon's hand in his and Leon had his head resting on Chris's shoulder.

Before the last band was about to depart the stage Chris turned to Leon and brushed his lips across the younger man's forehead. Leon looked up into Chris's face to stare into the handsome man's vibrant blue eyes. Both men drew close and shared their first kiss.

TBC

I'm not sure if this is a good first moment, first kiss thing. I'd like your opinion.

Read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil.

Any characters that may have died in the original games will be alive in this story.

Chapter 5

A week passed since Chris's and Leon's first kiss and since then the two have been going on dates, spending time together, and making out every chance they got. They sometimes even sneak out of their bedrooms at night to crawl in with each other, but they have not had sex yet. They would simply lie close to each other cuddling or sharing body heat on cold nights, with the occasional groping of course. When one day Chris had suggested that they tell Claire about them Leon expressed some hesitance as he did not how Claire would react and did not wish to create a rift between the siblings. But Chris had only laughed and confessed that not only did she know that they were both bi-sexual but that Claire had been trying to set them up together since the moment Leon had set foot on base. Leon had blushed and giggled when Chris confessed his sister's plan and they both agreed to find a way to thank Claire for her 'thoughtfulness'.

Leon sat at the kitchen table with the newspaper at hand. His vacation was nearly over and soon he would have to return to work, but he did to wish to stay on base. That was why he was searching the newspaper for any available apartments.

But he was not having any luck.

With some of Umbrella's henchmen still on the loose the threat of biological weapons and monster attacks was still high. So many of the refugees were heading towards the cities where there were better defenses and better medical facilities to handle the danger. As a result most apartments and homes had been taken and finding a vacant apartment was quite difficult. Leon would check out the ads every morning but would always come up empty. And this morning had proved as fruitless as the previous mornings.

He was still sitting at the table contemplating what to do when both Chris and Claire walked in to the kitchen.

"Still no luck with the apartment hunting?!" Claire inquired as she began preparing breakfast.

Leon shook his head while setting the paper aside and got up to help set the table. "None. There are far too many people drifting towards big cities in hopes of avoiding Umbrella's monster. I can't believe how Umbrella can still manage to fuck with people's lives even after it fell apart."

"That's Umbrella for you." Chris said as he helped Leon set the dishes.

The three sat down and dug in to Claire's delicious cooking. Once breakfast was done Leon was about to get up to help with the dishes when Chris halted him with a gentle hand on his arm. "Leon we have a proposition for you." Seeing the nervous look on Chris's face, Leon turned to look at Claire with confusion but she just smiled mischievously and nodded for Chris to continue. "How would you like to stay here with us? To live here with me and Claire?"

Leon stared at Chris and then turned to look at Claire who nodded her affirmation. "Yes of course I'd love to." He graced them both with a lovely smile.

Chris released a sigh of relief and smiled joyously. He had been worried that Leon might not want to be around him that much and decline his offer. It was a great relief when the younger man accepted. In his happiness Chris pulled the surprised, younger man into his lap and began kissing him passionately.

"Eww!" Claire expressed as she sat down with drinks. "You've got your own rooms go suck face in there." Leon and Chris gave her a smirk before Leon got up to sit in his seat.

"We'll go tomorrow to pick up your stuff from base and move you in to my room." He placed his hand on top of Leon's. Leon smiled gently and leaned over for a brief kiss.

A Few Days Later

Leon and Chris stood at the bottom of the stair with an arm around each other's waists waiting for Claire.

"Come on Claire. We're going to be late for the movie and we need to drop you off at the theatre before the show starts." Chris called with exasperation.

"Hold your horses I'm coming." Claire yelled back down but does not show.

Chris sighed in impatience but soon his attention is diverted when Leon nuzzles his cheek with his. He grinned and turned to properly embrace his boyfriend and kiss his full luscious, lips. Leon moaned into the kiss pleased and slid his hand down till it was cupping his boyfriend's ass. Encouraged Chris returned the grope double by unabashedly groping both of Leon's cheeks and bringing both of their lower bodies closer.

After they had fetched Leon's stuff the previous day they had moved him into Chris's room but had yet to take their relationship to the next step. They had grown extremely fond of each other and did not wish to rush things in fear that they may ruin something beautiful.

So far they had cuddled, made out, and groped. As poor Claire would attest to since she had on more than one occasion accidentally walked in on them making out like horny teenagers.

And history repeats itself.

"Jeez! If I knew you were going to jump each other in the entrance where all our neighbors could see I could have at least charged the neighborhood Yaoi fangirls for the show." She appeared at the top of the stairs dressed in a dark blue dress. Leon jumped back blushing while Chris grins mischievously at Leon.

"It's your fault for taking so long." He replied turning to her as she descended the stairs. "Besides tomorrow is our last day of vacation."

Leon nodded in affirmation. "We'll be both going back to work on Tuesday. So we wanna fully enjoy the last of our downtime."

"If you ask me you two have been enjoying yourselves pretty well these past two weeks." She says as they exit and lock the door behind them.

Chris snickered while Leon blushed and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

She finished locking up and turned to walk towards the car. But she stopped momentarily to stare hopefully at the garage while they passed her. "You know since I am heading in the opposite direction why don't I take…?"

"NO!!!" Both men instantly interrupted her.

"But why?" she whined. "Why can't I borrow your bike Leon?" she attempted to pout and give them both the puppy eyes in hope of swaying them

"Because it's very dangerous Claire." Leon answered her. "It's too big and powerful for you."

"And because I say so." Chris grabbed his little sister's arm and gently dragging her away from the garage door. "And as your older brother I have bullying rights."

"But but …"

"No buts. Its too dangerous and we both said no." He pushed her to sit in the car and closed the door behind her.

Claire crossed her arms and pouted.

When Leon had moved in with them he had went back to base in order to bring his stuff from storage and among them had been a big, black, powerful Harley Davidson that he used to keep locked up in the compound's garage whenever he would go out on missions.

But now that he had moved in with the Redfield siblings he could keep it in their garage instead of locking up in storage.

Leon got in the car to see Claire pouting and sighted while running a hand through his soft, blond hair. "Maybe sometime if Chris and I had some free time we'll take you riding." He offered trying to placate her.

Claire's pouting instantly ceased and she clapped her hands excitedly. "Really?! Thanks Leon you're the best."

They strapped themselves in and drove Claire to the theatre first before the guys headed towards the cinema.

They parked in the relatively empty parking lot and entered to watch what they both believed to be the best movie ever made: (Insert your own favorite movie here. But mine is The Dark Knight).

Paying for the tickets they entered and took their seats in the back. The moment the lights went down Leon's hand drifted onto Chris's knee. Chris smiled and shot Leon a wicked look before he pulled the younger man in for a wet, open mouthed, passionate, kiss.

Leon would not usually go for public displays but the movie theatre was virtually empty so they had the liberty to do as they pleased without being caught.

The movie played on to an empty theatre as its only occupants were busy with each other.

A quarter hour passed with the couple going at each other slowly. By half an hour Leon was in Chris's lap with the larger man's hand up his shirt feeling the smooth skin and firm muscles of his chest. His other arm wrapped tightly and protectively around Leon's waist. Leon moaned as Chris's hand caressed his chest and stopped to tease and rub a pert nipple. One hand was buried in Chris's hair while the other was wrapped around the man's broad shoulders.

So consumed had the two been in each other that they did not notice when the group entered the dark, empty cinema and approached them.

"Hey look fellas; we've got ourselves here a couple of fags." An unpleasant voice came from the isle.

Chris and Leon broke their kiss to stare at the group of four men standing a distance from them. They all appeared to be young punks in the lighting cast from the movie projector, but from their hillbilly looks and inbred genes it was hard to tell. Dressed in jeans and jerseys and completely bold the group may have been the ugliest, ill-bred group of homophobes to crawl out of the primordial pool. And from their aggressive dispositions and the ugly snares that marred their already repulsive looks they may have been gay bashers looking for a couple of guys to outnumber and assault.

Leon stared at the group watching him then he looked back at Chris. They both shared a secret smile before Leon closed the gap again between them to lock lips with his boyfriend.

"Hey fag didn't you hear me or are ya deaf too?" The man leading the group yelled angrily at Leon's display.

"Oh we heard you." Chris replied not breaking eye contact with Leon or his smile. "We just don't feel like getting up and kicking your asses."

The leader recoiled in shack before his features twisted in anger. "Why you no good whores! We'll teach ya. Come on guys lets show these cock-suckers how they aught to talk to us."

Leon removed himself from Chris quickly and the two stood up side by side to face the idiots in front of them.

6 minutes, a couple of well aimed punches and kicks later Chris and Leon exited the cinema hand in hand leaving behind them mangled bodies and recessive gene pools to bleed on the theatre floor.

Once they reached the parking lot Chris pushed Leon against the car and assaulted his lips aggressively. "God you looked beautiful back there. Seeing you beat those punks into a bloody heap boiled my blood." He pressed his body to Leon's to show him how truly 'worked up' he was.

Leon purred seductively. "And seeing you punching them around like rag dolls was a turn on for me too." He rubbed his body across Chris's rock hard one trying to show him that it had excited him as well.

"Mmm…To think those idiots actually thought they stood a chance against you."

"Chris." Leon licked Chris's neck before he began kissing his jaw. Leon's entire body was still humming in the adrenaline rush. Heat coursed his veins causing him to shiver. He pressed his face into Chris's muscular neck and inhaled his scent, his hands caressing Chris's wide back.

He could not wait any longer. They had been postponing it for too long for fear of hurrying things along. But tonight had to be the night he will seek full intimacy with Chris's body and offer his own.

Claire at the Theatre.

Once Chris and Leon had dropped her off at the theatre Claire had hurried inside. She had been looking forward to this play for a long time and did not wish to miss anything. Checking her ticket she made her way to her seat and made herself comfortable. This play would last for more than 4 and a half hours and only had two intermissions for the audience to take care of their needs before resuming the show. In the dim lights of the auditorium Claire failed to notice who it was seated next to her.

"Claire?!"

Claire turned to see Jill Valentine sitting next to her dressed in a strapless, black dress with white flowers on the trim.

"Jill!" Claire smiles and gets up to greet her friend. "It's so nice to see you out of uniform for once. You look great."

Jill gives the redhead a firm hug before releasing her. "Thanks. You look good too."

Both females sat down next to each other and talked while waiting for the curtains to rise and for rest of the audience to take their seats.

"So how have you've been doing? I only heard about your rendezvous with the Umbrella freaks after I came back from a mission in Minnesota a few days ago."

"I'm fine, nothing serious. A friend of mine saved me in the nick of time."

The brunette nodded, "I heard about that. Leon Kennedy and unit 51 had been passing by at the time of the attack. How is Chris by the way? I heard that he took some time off to stay with you."

At this Claire smiled brilliantly. "He's fine. In fact he's better than fine: he's dating Leon."

"The guy that rescued you?!"

Claire nodded with a wicked grin. "Wanna see a picture of them together?"

Jill instantly nodded, the Yaoi-fangirl inside her coming to birth the moment she saw both handsome men together.

The lights suddenly went out and the curtain rose indicating the beginning of the first play.

"We'll talk later." Jill said as they turned their attention towards the stage. "I want to know everything."

Back at the Redfield residence.

Two intertwined bodies made their way into Chris's room to fall heavily on the bed. No sooner had they landed did they both sit up in order to undress each other. Hands pulled at clothing and sought skin and the contact they had desired for so long.

Leon pushed himself back onto the pillows with Chris still attached to his lips. The moment Chris laid his naked frame fully on Leon's they both moaned lustfully. Molten fire pumped in their veins at the full skin to skin contact.

When Leon's erection brushed against Chris's he released a guttural sob. Chris' was considerable in size and the idea of being penetrated by such girth sent pangs of lust to his throbbing amber.

Chris did not rush. He took his time tasting and exploring every inch of Leon's body and memorizing the sensitive areas and erogenous parts. He kissed and licked down his neck, his collar bones, his chest and stopped to circle, lick, bite, and torment the sensitive, pink nubs delighting in hearing Leon's gasps and cries.

After treating the nipples to their fair share of attention he moved on to lick around his navel and dip inside mimicking what was to come.

He soon dove lower to nip at the slender hips, passed Leon's need to lick at his inner thighs allowing his stubble to brush against the sensitive skin and saved the best for last.

Leon writhed and moaned under his boyfriend's onslaught but screamed when that hot cavern descended onto his sex. Chris held his hips down and prevented him from moving as he slowly attended to the weeping member.

Leon grabbed at the sheets beneath his hands as his orgasm washed over him. He was left panting and covered with a sheen of sweat.

Chris rose for a kiss and shared his lover's taste.

Once Leon regained his breath he wrapped his smooth thigh around Chris's waist to position him. Chris prepared his lover thoroughly before he buried himself to the hilt. They both gasped: Leon at the penetration and Chris's large size and Chris at Leon's tight warmth. When Leon finally adjusted his began rocking his hips indicating that Chris should start moving. Chris pulled back and slowly and gently pushed back in, he did not wish to harm his lover so he kept the gentle pace. Leon's face was twisted in lust and want. Eyes half mast and heavy with lust regarded him.

Their first time was slow and sweet. But the rest of the night had been spent in the throws of rough and hard sex that was never to be sated.

They hungered for each other and fed that hunger till the crack of dawn.

TBC

What did you think?

Please read and Review.

I couldn't believe it but my grammar got even worse.

I need a Beta.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil.

I would like to thank Slouchingtyger for editing and proof reading this chapter.

Chapter 6

Leon woke up to the sound of thunder and rain pelting on the window. He felt exhausted and boneless but extremely happy and sated, especially since he was pressed against Chris's chest with strong, protective arms gently wrapped around him. He was thankful that they didn't have to go to work till tomorrow. After their night-long romp, Leon didn't think he could manage to walk without slightly limping. And he liked the prospect of sleeping in next to his boyfriend much better than getting up.

Chris came to as he felt Leon burrowing closer, seeking more contact. He sleepily clutched his lover closer to his chest.

"Good morning."

"Morning." He sought Leon's lips for a brief kiss before reaching over to the nightstand. "It's 10.30. Let's sleep in a bit more."

"We will, love," Chris said while he gently disentangled himself from his sleepy lover and got out of bed to don a robe. "I just want to check up on Claire. I'll be right back." He kissed Leon's cheek before exiting the room. He didn't hear any noise coming from downstairs, so he headed towards her bedroom to see if she was there.

Claire had been sitting at her laptop typing away when Chris knocked on the door.

"Come in."

A bedraggled Chris poked his head in. "How was the play?"

"It was great. I wished you guys had come along with me."

"No thanks. We don't like theatrics. Did you come in alright last night?"

"No, I actually ran into Jill at the theatre. The play was really long, so she invited me to stay over at her place last night. We stayed up talking, and she gave me a ride home this morning." A message popped up on Claire's screen. "And she says hi by the way. I'm online with her right now." She typed a brief message.

"Tell her I said hi and I'll see her tomorrow at work. I'm going back to bed." He left to return to his room.

Claire turned back to her laptop.

Last night after the play she had gone to stay the night with Jill, but they didn't talk. Instead they had stayed up the entire night checking out various types of Yaoi. It turned out that Jill was a major Yaoi fangirl and had an entire shelf of Yaoi books and a collection of Yaoi comics. Not to mention that they had stayed up late into the night, checking out the different breeds of anime Yaoi online, before Claire crashed on the sofa.

In the morning, Jill had dropped her off at home with a borrowed collection of Yaoi comic books that Claire had especially liked. Jill promised to lend her more next time as well as show her the best shops to get her hands on some.

Claire had been warming up to the whole Yaoi genre and was especially a fan of Naruto and Final Fantasy 7.

Claire scrolled down her screen to enter the chat window as CG20. Jill was AmmoGirl25.

CG20: I'm back. And Chris said to say hi and that he'll see you tomorrow.

AmmoGirl25: Gotcha. Did you like the comic books?

CG20: Yup. They were great. I can't wait to get my hands on the next release. I especially liked the vampire series.

AmmoGirl25: You know, there are some pretty good authors out there. Anne Rice writes vampire novels with lots of homoerotic content. Her Vampire Chronicles are pretty hot.

CG20: I'll check the library to see if they have any. Right now I'm checking the net for Final Fantasy fan fiction.

AmmoGirl25: Who's your favorite?

CG20: Sephiroth, Vincent, and maybe Angeal and Genesis. Who do you like?

AmmoGirl25: Vincent and Cloud. But I also like Yazoo and Vincent.

CG20: It's a good thing I ran into you last night. Who knew you were such a Yaoi fangirl?!

AmmoGirl25: When you work in an environment full of buff males who work out together, shower together, and roll around together in the mud you can't help but let your mind wander towards the perverted side.

CG20: Awesome. I guess you see men in 'action' all the time.

AmmoGirl25: Oh yeah they're always 'engaged in combat.' Just like Chris probably was last night while you weren't there.

CG20: Good thing I wasn't here. From the way he looked this morning, he and Leon were probably at it all night and would have traumatized my poor innocent mind.

AmmoGirl25: Haha! How innocent can it be?! You knew what bishounen meant before I even told you.

CG20: Okay, so I'm just as perverted as you. But he's my brother, so I would have been disturbed by the fact that he was doing it in his room no matter who he was with.

AmmoGirl25: Mmmm. I wouldn't have minded being there listening, although I would have much rather been watching. I've seen pictures of Leon before. The guy is utterly hot. And so is Chris.

CG25: Ewww! That's my brother we're talking about. Let's keep the smut limited to anime hotties.

AmmoGirl25: Fine. Spoilsport.

CG25: I'm gonna go. I've got some shopping to do. Talk to you later?

AmmoGirl25: Sure. We'll talk later; I have to go meet with Carlos anyway. Bye.

CG25: Bye.

Claire watched AmmoGirl25 log off before she shut down her laptop and changed into some clothes. She grabbed her wallet and headed downstairs.

As she passed Leon and Chris's room she was grateful that the entire house had been built out of thick, brick walls making the rooms soundproof. She wanted them to find happiness together, but that didn't mean she wanted to hear about it. She put on some sneakers and grabbed her keys from the table beside the door before exiting and closing the door behind her.

The Next Day

Leon and Chris made their way into the briefing room to see Alpha Team already seated and waiting for the commanding officer to arrive. Jill had been sitting by the door and was the first to spot them.

"Morning Chris," she greeted him, smiling.

"Morning, Jill. Leon, this is Jill Valentine." Chris then turned to Jill. "And I know that Claire has already blabbed, so you must know all about Leon."

Jill smirked evilly and got up to greet their newest member. "Nice to meet you Leon, Claire has already told me about you."

Leon saw the evil glint in the woman's eye and sincerely questioned what Claire had been telling her. "I'm sure it'll be interesting working with you."

Chris held back a snort. "Come on, I'll introduce you to the rest of the team." He took Leon by the arm and guided him to the other two members with Jill tagging alongside them.

"Hey guys, meet Leon. Leon, this is Carlos and Sheva."

Leon smiled at the other two as they exchanged friendly greetings. One was a tall, handsome Hispanic man with broad shoulders and a smooth face. The other was an African woman with lovely, grey eyes and a high ponytail.

"So Leon…" Sheva asked with a sultry smile. "How are you adjusting so far?"

Chris spotted the lusting look on the other woman's face and quickly intervened. "He's adjusting just fine," he growled and placed a possessive arm around Leon's waist.

Jill resisted the urge to laugh at Chris's behavior and Leon's flustered look. "They're also dating…So no touchie." Sheva giggled at the display while Carlos laughed.

"Okay okay. You don't have to tell me twice." She apologized.

Leon ignored the desire to snort and placed his own arm around Chris's waist calming the other man and making him smile.

The team sat in the briefing office and talked while waiting for the commanding officer to appear.

It was half an hour before Commander Andrews finally walked through the door.

Commander Andrews was a middle-aged, overweight man with a sour face and an even worse disposition, making him the most disliked commander on base. On his best days he would try to demean, humiliate, and intentionally harass his staff and teams just for kicks, and today seemed no different. Without a greeting and with a disgusted look on his face, he quickly got to the point. He turned off the lights and waited for the projector to spring into action before disclosing mission details.

"Okay, saddle up ladies, you have a mission to Idaho. There have been a lot of BOW movements and some Umbrella members have been spotted in the area. The mission is expected to last up to 2 weeks. We have also received some Intel about suspicious activity that may or may not relate to Umbrella." The briefing went on for another 21 minutes of map projections and blurry pictures taken from advantage posts and satellite photos. "You have half an hour to gear up and get ready." Without another word or comment, he left with the same sneer on his face.

"Nice guy, isn't he?!" Carlos said sarcastically.

"He must be in a good mood today. He usually ends his briefings by saying, 'I hope you said goodbye to your loved ones, because they're going to move on after you're gone,'" Chris added, impersonating the commander's annoying voice.

The team burst out laughing as they left for the prepping area.

"You guys go on ahead. We have to call Claire and tell her we'll be gone for a while." Chris stayed behind in the office to call Claire, while Leon stayed in his seat, waiting for Chris.

Promising to be careful, Chris hung up. Once they were done, they made their way to the prep area to don their combat gear before joining the rest of Alpha team on the launch pad.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil.

I want to thank SlouchingTyger again for editing and contributing ideas.

Chapter 7

It was a two-hour flight to Idaho and half an hour's trek on foot before Team Alpha arrived at their designated checkpoint on the forest border. Chris took the lead, followed by Leon and Sheva. Jill and Carlos flanked the group, to provide cover from behind. As they entered the forest, they were immediately greeted by horrible wails echoing through the still trees. The data they had received indicated that whatever creatures lurked deep in the forest were large and grotesque, thanks to the Umbrella scientists who were still on the loose.

The team was not intimidated; although the wails sounded far away, they held their weapons ready in case anything hiding in the thick undergrowth decided to ambush them. Chris pulled out his radio and gestured for everyone to gather around to listen as he called in their arrival. It was a few seconds before a reply came through.

"Team Alpha? Team Alpha, this is Team Ducard, do you copy? Over," a female voice cracked over the speaker.

"This is Team Alpha. We hear you. What's your position and status? Over," Chris radioed back.

"This is Team Ducard. We're tracking the first target pack of BOWs from the north end of the forest. Exact position: sector 15.20. Over."

"Copy. We're at the south end of the targets. Sector 15.25. Over."

"Team Descartes will approach the target from the east end while Team Zeda will lock the targets in from the west end. Delta and Finn are in the process of tracking the remaining packs. Over."

"We copy. Approximate time to confrontation is one hour. Over."

"Team Alpha, there have been some BOW sightings near your current position. Take extra caution. Over and out." The radio fell silent.

Chris put away the radio before addressing the others. "You all know the plan. Our target is the first pack in sector 16.20. We go in through the south while the other units come in from east, north, and west to surround and engage the targets. There are other packs roaming around that teams Delta and Finn are tracking, so be careful.

"The fact that there have been so many sightings means that there must be some small campsite nearby from where Umbrella's scientists release and monitor the BOWs. The other teams will engage Umbrella's soldiers and track the rest of the monsters to keep them occupied while we sneak inside, retrieve any useful information, and then destroy the area. Everyone got that?"

The team members all nodded. "There's also a likelihood that there may be a secret underground lab somewhere. Base has given us and the rest of the units 2 weeks to locate and infiltrate the lab while we take out the rest of the BOWs.

"Now make sure that you're all fully loaded and have plenty of supplies. If we run out, we radio HQ to send a chopper and parachute down some more. And you better make sure you've got plenty of grenades; from the information we got from the outposts, these BOWs are big, mean, and ugly." Everyone smirked. Plan set and revised, Team Alpha headed off towards their targets.

With every step they took, they got closer and closer to the roars. One area they passed through had them all gasping in shock. Uprooted trees, deep trenches, and overturned boulders made the team wonder in awe just how large and powerful these creatures truly were. They moved on, following the trail of devastation and destruction, each member wary and on full alert for any sign of movement. Chris was especially worried≈not for himself, but for his lover. He was determined not to allow Leon to leave his sight for a single moment.

After a few minutes of walking, Chris suddenly stopped and gave the signal for everyone to drop to the ground. Immediately everyone ducked, clutching their weapons and waiting for further instructions. Chris turned on his short wave frequency earpiece radio that the team used for close quarters and covert missions. The others saw this and mimicked him, turning on their own earpiece.

Chris slinked forward and pulled out his binoculars. The group followed, each member pulling out their own pair to scope the area.

A few hundred yards ahead of them lay 7 of the fugliest looking creatures any of them had ever seen. The BOWs were of a new breed unlike anything they had ever encountered before. The creatures walked on all fours and had brown fur that was falling out in some places to reveal dead, rotting skin underneath. Their height was between 6 and 7 feet tall, and they had what appeared to be spiky cartilage-like protrusions coming from their joints and backs. They were also endowed with large teeth not unlike the extinct saber-toothed tiger and intimidating claws that may have been twice the size of their paws.

"Shit!" Carlos eloquently murmured, voicing everyone's thoughts across the earpiece.

"Those poor creatures," Sheva's voice came in a quiet whisper. "The T-Virus has marred them into atrocities. I can't even tell what they might have once been." Jill nodded, also unable to guess until Leon spoke.

"I think these may have been grizzlies," Leon said quietly from his crouching position next to Chris. "Look at their snouts. Almost like a bear's≈and see that one standing on its hind legs?" He gestured to one standing a bit to the side of the pack, perched on its back legs sniffing at something in the high branches. Standing like that, the creature achieved a height of 13 feet and did in fact seem to resemble a bear in terms of behavior.

"I think you're right," Chris agreed and laid his hand on top of Leon's. Leon turned away from the creatures to look at his boyfriend. He saw concern and fear all directed at him. Leon smiled gently and took Chris's hand into his own to squeeze it reassuringly. Chris squeezed back before bringing their joined hands up to place a soft kiss on the back of Leon's hand, ignoring the rough fabric of his fingerless glove.

They remained in their hidden vantage point, watching the infected creatures wander around a bit before a voice came over their earpiece.

"Team Alpha, this is Team Ducard. Can you read me? Over."

"This is Team Alpha. We read you," Chris spoke into his ear-set. "We have spotted the targets and are in position standing by. Over."

"Teams Ducard, Descartes, and Zeda are in their positions. On my mark we all open fire. All the targets must be terminated. Over."

"We copy. Over and out." He turned back to his friends. "Everyone in your positions. Wait for the signal before opening fire." They crouched, ready to spring into action. Leon lifted his MP5A5 and was about to take aim but halted momentarily. He turned around and began scanning the surrounding area behind their team. Chris noticed and turned to scan the surrounding area as well. Nothing moved or rustled. There was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Leon, is something wrong?"

Leon turned back to Chris and shook his head. "No, it's nothing." Whatever he had sensed was gone or was never there to begin with. With a brief smile to his lover and a quick peck on his lips they turned back to the pack and took aim.

The signal, when it finally came, came in the form of a rocket launcher that blew one of the BOWs completely off its feet and sent the rest scattering in a panicked frenzy. But they didn't get far. Bullets hailed down on them from all sides. In any other situation, the bullets would have done little damage to the BOWs, but at the moment they were coming in a ceaseless, concentrated flow that harmed the monsters greatly.

The first 3 of the creatures fell in a bloody heap and would not be getting up again. The BOW that had been blown away by the rocket launcher tried to get back up only for a grenade to land near it and blow its head off. Now only 3 BOWs remained.

One of the BOWs seemed to have figured out where the gunfire was coming from and turned to charge towards Alpha team's location. Sheva and Jill reloaded while Carlos tossed a grenade towards the advancing BOW. The grenade landed at its feet and the explosion caused it to fall on its side. Chris and Leon took the opportunity to concentrate their fire at its neck. The veins burst under the bullets and the BOW died, its own blood gurgling in its throat.

5 down, 2 to go.

But the last BOWs would not go down without a fight. One had located one of the teams and charged towards them in a furious rage. Bullets and grenades rained down in an attempt to slow the beast, but the attacks only infuriated it more. In a full body slam the BOW charged towards the rain of fire showering it from the west. Screams and yells rose as the BOW trampled the hidden soldiers under its massive paws.

"Shit." The female voice returned on the radio waves. "Team Zeda is down. To the remaining units: take out the last BOW then advance."

"Copy."

Unlike its counterpart, the last BOW did not take long to collapse. After the teams were positive it was down, they abandoned their positions and proceeded west. The trees shook and rustled as the berserk BOW was busy dismembering the last of Team Zeda. The creature did not get a chance to turn around before bullets tore into its back and head and it fell to the ground still clutching a torn appendage in its jaws.

The surviving teams stared at the remains of their comrades in horror. The creature had torn them all into smithereens; skulls were crushed, bodies eviscerated, and entrails decorated the surrounding trees.

The men and women stood in silence for a minute to mourn their fallen comrades before contacting their commanding officers to relay the situation. The teams listened to the new orders being transmitted on their radios.

As they listened, Leon subtly fiddled with the dials of his watch till it read the right numbers and approached Chris to hand it to him. Chris stiffened, knowing what this meant. It was a secret signal between the two men. It meant that they were being watched, and the numbers on the digital screen were the coordinates of their stalker's location. He approached the other team leaders to converse with them in a hushed whisper.

The 2 men and one woman stood to the side to talk privately.

"Can you tell their location?" The woman was the first to ask.

Chris displayed the numbers repeatedly blinking on the digital screen of Leon's watch. They read 16.21.

"Team Alpha will head west, the other man instructed. Team Ducard will go north and Team Descartes will come from the south. We will rendezvous around the axis point and converge in a gridlock. That way we trap our pursuers from different sides and still manage to move towards our intended destination. Got the plan?"

Chris and the woman nodded and returned to their groups to inform them of the situation and their new plan.

The teams split up, fully prepared and aware of the danger. Chris led his team west while the others went north and south so as to come up behind their pursuers. Chris took the lead followed by Leon. Sheva and Jill walked side by side behind Leon with Carlos right on their heels.

Chris slowed his pace until he was walking side by side with Leon. "Good work watching our backs, Leon," Chris praised in a low voice so as not to alert their pursuers. Leon blushed at the praise. "No, I mean it," Chris continued. "Now we can get to locating their camp a lot earlier than planned. And we may be able to start looking for the lab too." Leon nodded. He too was looking forward to finding the lab. It would bring them another step closer to locating all of Umbrella's hidden facilities and shutting them down.

The team walked for another 15 minutes before a voice came over Alpha Team's ear-sets.

"Alpha Team, this is Team Descartes. We are right behind your pursuers. We have identified them as Umbrella soldiers, and they are unaware of our presence. Team Ducard is closing in from the north. There are about 11 soldiers. On my mark be prepared to engage in combat. Over."

"We copy. Over," Chris replied quietly.

Team Alpha subtly reached for their weapons. They were ready.

"NOW!"

In an instant Chris and Leon jumped to their left while Jill, Carlos, and Sheva hopped to the right in attack mode just as the sound of gunfire erupted. Screams tore through the forest as all the Umbrella soldiers fell in the ambush. But they were not the only ones that had been led into a trap.

Teams Descartes and Ducard had terminated the final soldier when something heavy, with claws, landed on their backs.

Just as the last Umbrella soldier in Jill's line of vision fell, screams and yelling erupted over the radio waves from both Ducard team and Descartes team.

"Fuck. MAYDAY! MAYDAY! We are under attack from flying BOWs."

"Flying?" Jill repeated and looked up. True to their word, something was flying above their heads. It was about 4 feet long, had 4 wings, and looked like a deformed bat.

"Guys! Above you!" She aimed her gun upwards and took out a BOW as it was about to attack Sheva. The thing fell right in front of a startled Carlos.

"Good aim, Jill," Carlos said as he raised his own weapon till it was aiming above the trees.

"Guys, I think the BOWs are concentrated on Team Ducard!" Sheva yelled over the ear-sets.

"Give them cover," Chris instructed as he and Leon exchanged their MP5A5 for rifles and began sniping the flock of 6 that had gathered around the mentioned unit.

Although the things looked dangerous, they turned out to be unintelligent, uncoordinated, and easy to kill. The creatures couldn't really land a perfect hit on their targets and died with only a single shot.

With a few well aimed shots the flock was destroyed. Teams Descartes and Alpha quickly ran to check on their comrades.

"What's your status?" Chris asked as they began checking for injuries.

"We're fine," the woman leading Team Ducard replied as they approached her. "No damage to speak of."

"Good." The other group leader approached them.

"We should check the Umbrella soldiers to see if any of them are carrying anything of use in locating their base camp or the lab," he said as he gestured his team to begin searching.

"No need," Sheva said, approaching to hand Chris a map that she had been carrying. "I've already found something. This map fell from one of the Umbrella soldiers during the surprise attack. It contains the location of MORE than one campsite but does not contain the whereabouts of the lab."

Chris examined the map along with the other group leaders. "This means that we'll have to split up and have each team track down one of the campsites."

"Team Ducard will take the campsite in sector 14.26," the woman said.

"Team Descartes will engage campsite 11.50," the other male said.

Chris nodded. "That leaves the campsites in 13.13 and 12.64. Team Alpha will handle sector 12.64. Whoever is in optimum condition after their first engagement will deal with the last campsite." The other team leaders nodded. "And remember to gather as much data as possible before leveling the area."

After a brief resting period, the teams were each on their way.

It wasn't long before Team Alpha spotted their target.

They observed the site from a hidden vantage point. A campsite of about 8 tents and 16 soldiers made up the place. One tent had 'Operations' printed on its side while another said 'Armory'.

Alpha Team gathered around to formulate a plan.

"We need to get to the tent that says 'Operations'. There is bound to be information in there," Leon said.

"But there are too many soldiers walking around to engage them directly," Jill added.

"We'll need a distraction," Chris agreed.

"I've got a plan," Carlos spoke up. "Okay, listen..."

Smoke wafted into the camp area. The Umbrella soldiers quickly ran to the source to see that a small fire had erupted in the nearby trees. Fearing that the smoke may expose their location and spread to consume the campsite, the soldiers began to stamp out the flames and toss dirt on top of the fire.

Jill and Sheva rounded the distracted group to make their way to the tent marked 'Armory'. Their perfectly timed fire had done the job of catching the soldiers' attention and allowed them to sneak in undetected. They entered the tent to find weapons and stack of grenades lying in the back. They quickly attached small explosives with detonation timers to the pile before exiting and retreating back into the bushes.

While they had been busy with their plan, Chris and Leon had snuck in to the now empty operations tent. The tent consisted only of a table, a few chairs, and a cot. On the table was a pile of maps and a briefcase. Chris collected the maps while Leon examined the briefcase. It was made of solid steel and was protected by a combination lock. That meant that whatever was inside was important and that they would need to take it with them so they can open it later. Leon grabbed the case, and he and Chris made their way out of the tent. They were rounding the tent to head back the way they'd come when Chris suddenly tackled Leon into a nearby trench just as the bullets of a Gatling gun tore through the area where they had just been standing.

"Fuck," Leon cursed from under Chris. They had been detected.

Suddenly a hail of bullets began ripping through the air above their heads as Chris tried to shield Leon with his own body.

The soldiers were about to approach when an explosion from the armory tent ripped half the campsite to shreds and eliminated the 6 soldiers closest to it. The remaining soldiers were momentarily shocked, and before they could recover, sniper bullets from Carlos, Jill, and Sheva took out all 10 of them.

"All clear," Carlos reported on his ear-set as he, Jill, and Sheva approached. "Chris, Leon, you can come out now."

Chris released his defensive hold on Leon and got up to ensure that the area was safe before helping his lover up. Leon was going to glower at Chris's overprotective demeanor but stopped when Chris pulled him into a kiss, successfully dissipating his annoyance.

Jill made an 'Awww' sound at the cute sight while Sheva blushed. Carlos rolled his eyes but smiled.

"Okay lover boys, you can smooch later. Did you get the data?"

Leon broke the kiss and lifted the case that he was still holding. "There may be some useful information in here, but the case is locked."

Jill took the case and reached for a few tools from her belt. After a bit of tinkering, improvising and a lot of cursing she finally managed to unlock the mechanism.

"Nice work, Jill, and it only took a few obscenities to undo the final lock," Carlos joked as they gathered around the case.

Jill blushed in embarrassment before opening the lid.

Maps, keycards, a stack of files, and a radio transmitter filled the case.

Carlos took the file on top of the stack and began reading.

"This is good. This file has information about the lab and its location. And these..." He gestured towards the keycards. "...are the cards to the main door and the sublevel entrance." He closed the file and handed it to Chris. "You know, I think we'll be able to plan and execute an infiltration within a week."

The others were pleased. This would bring them closer and closer to eliminating the last of Umbrella's presence from the world.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil.

Many thanks to Slouchingtyger for helping me with these next three chapters chapter.

Chapter 8

One Week Later

Claire looked up from the book that she had been reading at the sound of the front gate of her house opening and closing.

'Who could that be? Could it be Chris and Leon?' she thought.

It had only been one week, and Chris had phoned her before he left to tell her that their mission was expected to last up to two. She put her book aside and got up from the chair to look out her bedroom window.

Sure enough, two male figures were making their way towards the front door. It was Chris and Leon.

Surprised, but pleased to have them back, Claire quickly left her room and descended the stairs two steps at a time to welcome them home.

The moment she opened the door the smell hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Dear God what is that smell?!" She jumped back, recoiling from the horrible stench.

Leon stared at her with exhausted eyes while Chris smiled wickedly and advanced to embrace her, fully aware of their odor. "What? Where's our Welcome Home Hug?" he demanded, his arms wide open.

"Eeeekk! Stay away from me." She ran back inside. "What happened to you two?" she asked, holding her nose.

"We'll tell you everything later," Leon said as he and Chris tiredly ascended the stairs to their room. "Right now we need a shower and to collapse unconscious for a few hours."

Chris nodded in affirmation as they entered their room and made their way to the adjoining bathroom.

Inside, they closed the door behind them before undressing and tossing their soiled clothes in the empty hamper. Chris was glad nothing was in it as the clothes would need to be burned. Leon turned on the water, adjusting it till it was as hot as they both could stand, and jumped in. Chris followed him, closing the shower door behind them.

The spray of hot water on their bodies was pure bliss after days of hiking in forest terrain and the seemingly endless fights with BOWs and Umbrella soldiers. They both stood motionless under the hot torrent, leaning and holding each other. The water coursed down their naked bodies, washing away sweat and grime and drowning the repulsive smell.

Feeling a bit more rejuvenated, Leon reached for the bottle of shampoo without breaking their embrace and poured some into his palm before gently rubbing it into his lover's hair. Chris moaned at the gentle massage to his scalp, allowing himself a minute to enjoy it before he reached for the shampoo bottle to reciprocate. They did this over and over again until they were sure that there was no trace of the foul odor left in their hair.

Chris then took the soap and sponge and proceeded to clean Leon's body. He alternated between scrubbing the skin and massaging the sore muscles underneath till his lover was clean and the muscles relaxed. Once that was done, Chris began running the sponge teasingly and sensuously across the younger man's erogenous zones causing him to gasp in pleasure and surprise.

Leon glared at Chris playfully and snatched the sponge from him. He proceeded to wash his lover, taking extra time to appreciate the hard pectorals and triceps. Done with the front he motioned for the brunette to turn around so he could wash his back. When Chris was finally clean, Leon put the sponge away and smirked as he took the opportunity to grope a pert cheek.

Chris laughed and turned around to pull him into an embrace. Their lips met and they took their time tasting each other as their hands roamed over naked skin. Pressed flush to each other with smooth skin touching smooth skin, heat raced through them.

Leon moaned as his erect member rubbed against Chris's girth. Chris groaned wantonly as his hands descended to first trace circles at the small of Leon's back before cupping his lover's cheeks and bringing their groins to grind against each other.

Leon broke their kiss gasping; Chris licked the side of his neck before raining a flurry of kisses over the younger man's collarbone and shoulders. He just couldn't get enough of Leon's taste or smell.

After a few more minutes they turned off the flow of water and reached for towels to dry themselves and each other before exiting the shower. They quickly returned to their embrace, lips locked, and made their way blindly to the bed.

The back of Chris's knees hit the side of the bed and he fell onto the soft mattress with Leon on top of him. Leon broke the kiss, licking Chris's lips before descending to assault his lover's nipples. Chris moaned as the blond bit and licked one pink nub while he teased the other with his finger and thumb. Once the first was wet and swollen he switched places and began smothering the other nub with equal attention. Satisfied that both nipples were puffy and swollen he abandoned them to sit back in Chris's lap.

Chris sat up to cradle Leon and drew him close for another kiss. Tongues dueled in a wet parry for dominance as hands reacquainted themselves with the contours of heated flesh, alternating between soft, gentle caresses and hard, demanding strokes. Finally Leon broke his lips from Chris and roughly pushed the larger man down onto his back before bringing his lips to lick an ear.

"Tonight, I want to ride you," Leon growled huskily into the soft shell of Chris's ear.

Chris shivered in lust and watched as Leon reached for the oil on the bedside table to pour a generous amount on Chris's hard erection. Leon took Chris's sex in one hand and lifted himself on his knees while guiding the head towards his entrance, his eyes never leaving Chris's. Chris dug his hands into the sheets beneath him, nearly ripping them as the head of his erection scraped across and around the tight ring before penetrating the puckered orifice.

Leon released a wanton sound as the head passed his tight opening and they both groaned as he slowly impaled himself on the large shaft. Once fully seated he laid his hands on his lover's muscular chest and started rocking against the larger man gently. He choked down a guttural cry as his position allowed the hard member to forge deeper inside him and ceaselessly strike his prostate.

Chris took a moment to enjoy the sight of the beautiful, passionate man on top of him before running his hands up and down Leon's sides and down to his thighs and calves before settling on his hips. The rocking grew harder and by now Leon was panting. Soon he was bouncing vigorously up and down while Chris met him thrust for thrust delving deeper and striking Leon's sweet spot dead on.

Sweat glistened on the two bodies, their moans rose higher, and the bed springs squeaked in protest. Chris groaned as Leon raked his short nails across his chest and abs, the slight pain heightening the pleasure. They were both close. Chris took Leon's weeping member in his hand and alternated between massaging the leaking head and pumping the stiff organ. The assault on his sex brought Leon over the precipice and he threw his head back as his orgasm was wrung out of him, his juices spurting all over their chests and Chris's still pumping hand. Leon's orgasm had caused his inner muscles to convulse and contract wildly around Chris's erection sending him in turn over the edge.

Sated and exhausted, Leon lifted himself off of Chris, releasing a small whimper as the other man's length slid out of him. He collapsed on his back, panting heavily next to Chris. A slight movement in his peripheral vision caused him to turn to see what his lover was doing. His mouth opened soundlessly in surprise when he caught sight of Chris licking at the fluids covering his hand with a wicked grin. Leon reached over to bring the soiled digits to his mouth and lick the remainder off; he never took his eyes off his lover as his tongue snaked around the fingers and took them in to suck suggestively.

Chris groaned in frustration. Any other time, this would have been closely followed by another all-night escapade of wild, hot sex, but not tonight. They were both far too drained from the previous day and the weeklong mission and simply did not have the energy for another romp.

Chris pulled his hand back from the wicked tongue and curled his arm around Leon's waist to bring the younger man closer before reaching down to pull the covers over both of them. Leon burrowed deeper into his lover's protective arms, sharing a good night kiss before drifting off to sleep.

Chris, however, did not go to sleep immediately. Instead he stayed up for a few minutes watching his lover sleeping peacefully. He ran his hand through the blond locks petting the younger man. Leon murmured something incomprehensible and slid closer to the warm chest against his cheek but did not wake. The blonde's breathing was even indicating a state of tranquil sleep and absence of dreams.

Chris brushed an errant lock away from his lover's face and laid a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"You have no idea how much you mean to me Leon," he told the sleeping man. "I love you."

Chris knew it was cowardly: declaring his love to the beautiful younger man only when said younger man was asleep and unaware of his declaration. But Chris could not bring himself to say the words out loud. It was not due to some problem showing or expressing affection, he was simply scared that a declaration of his true feelings too early on in their relationship may scare Leon away. And Chris did not wish that, not at all. He was deeply in love with him and could not bear the idea of being without him.

Chris tore himself away from his thoughts to see Leon smiling in his sleep and that caused him in turn to break out in an affectionate smile. He placed his head on top of Leon's before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

When Chris's breathing evened out into shallow intakes Leon's baby blue eyes cautiously opened.

"I love you, Chris," Leon whispered into the calm darkness.

Chris had been completely unaware that Leon had been awake during his declaration: he had been completely unaware when he had spoken those 3 precious words.

In truth, Leon did not really need to hear them. He knew that Chris loved him. He could see it in his eyes. He could hear it in his words. And he could see it in his actions: the important ones and the trivial.

And Leon returned the brunette's love in ways he had never felt for anyone before and would never feel for anyone ever again.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil.

Chapter 9

The Next Day

Claire was sitting in the living room watching 'Seinfeld' when Chris and Leon finally emerged from their room adequately rested and freshly showered.

"Finally, you two are up." She turned down the volume on the television. "You slept for so long I was starting to get worried."

Chris threw himself down on the couch as Leon plunked down next to him.

"Nothing to worry about," her brother said as he stretched sleepy muscles. "We were both just exhausted after the raid and slept in."

They had actually woken up a couple of hours ago and spent the time romping in bed before moving their lovemaking into the shower.

Claire nodded and got up to head for the kitchen.

"You can tell me all about it after you eat. I already have supper ready. I was just waiting for you two to wake up before heating it."

After supper and desert, they recounted the past week's events from the BOWs to the camp to the eventual raid on the lab.

"Everything was going according to plan and even better," Chris recalled. "We found the lab where the map said it would be and we had the cardkeys as well as a plan to infiltrate and apprehend

"The lab was underground, and its main entrance was hidden inside an old house near the outskirts of an abandoned town.

"We used the cardkeys to open the main door and found an elevator that ran down to the facility. We rigged open the elevators and jumped down the shaft, took the guards completely by surprise and neutralized the emergency system before they could alert anybody. We quietly secured every level of the lab and soon everyone was in custody."

"We should have realized that things were going far too easily," Leon added. "It turned out that they had a mainframe computer similar to the 'Red Queen' system that had been in the Hive under Raccoon city. Only instead of locking down it released all the test subjects and experiments that the scientists had restrained in their cages."

"That means that every Licker, Tyrant, Hunter, Regenerator, and whatever else that had been down there had been set loose to come after us," Chris explained to a wide-eyed Claire. "It took us a while before we managed to destroy each and every one, and one of the damn things was some sort of giant squid infected with the T-Virus. We shot at it and it blew up in a shower of guts in our faces."

"Hence why we smelled the way we did yesterday." Leon explained. "We hosed down, showered, and changed on base but the damn smell just wouldn't wash away properly."

"And it turned out that the computer also sent a message to alert the rest of Umbrella of what went down before it short-circuited all the computers and burned all the information and data from them, including the rest of Umbrella's whereabouts."

"We thought maybe we could get some information from the files they had stored down in one of the rooms. We moved most of them out, which turned out to be a big mistake. The papers had been laced with an acid that reacts with the outside air and eats away the papers, so most of the paper trail melted away," Chris finished.

.So you won't be able to track down the rest of Umbrella?" Claire asked curiously"

Chris shrugged; it was Leon that answered. "Some papers have been salvaged and spared from the air. And there are computer technicians back at base dismantling the burned up computers. They say that although the mainframes have been fried, there's still a good chance that a bit of data may be salvaged from the hard drives."

"But until they're done or any leads come up, this particular mission will be postponed. We'll be going on regular missions."

"But for now we've got the day off," Leon added.

"Good. It will give you two a chance to unwind a bit," the young redhead said.

Sounds like a plan," Chris agreed."

The next few days were hectic. Choppers and land vehicles filled with soldiers, scientists, and researchers kept coming and going, passing from the base to the newly discovered lab. Soldiers secured the premises and scouted the surrounding area while researchers and scientists examined samples from the labs and the destroyed creatures.

Back on the base, all the computers had been brought in to be dismantled and examined by groups of computer technicians in hopes of discovering any information that may have been spared from the short circuit that had fried their mainframes. But so far very little had been uncovered. The trail had run cold.

Meanwhile Team Alpha completed numerous missions to different locations around the world. Not all of their missions involved Umbrella. Some dealt with terrorists. Others involved zealots or organized crimes.

For awhile, the only Umbrella activity was a few BOWs that lingered around from past missions. But after the events in Idaho, there were no more Umbrella soldiers. No more suspicious activity. No more leads to labs.

It seemed that Umbrella was lying low for the moment.

But no one felt relieved. Especially Chris and Leon, who had the most experience with Umbrella's workings. To them, this felt like the calm before the storm.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil.

5 Months Later

It was a quiet Sunday under a cloudless sky with only a mild breeze to alleviate the noon heat. Chris lay in a hammock suspended in the shade of the two large oak trees in his backyard. But he wasn't sleeping. He was lazing around idly watching the clear blue sky, thinking about how unnerving the past couple of months had been. It wasn't that Umbrella had stirred again. No, not at all. It was the fact that all of Umbrella's activities had gone completely dormant. There weren't even rumors as to their whereabouts or activities. As such Chris was a bit restless.

And Leon hadn't taken this any better either.

Suddenly blond locks and vibrant blue eyes were staring down at Chris with an amused grin.

'Speak of the devil,' Chris thought as he grinned back.

You're looking comfy. Mind if I join you?" Leon asked, gesturing to the hammock."

Not at all, beautiful." He opened his arms invitingly."

Leon carefully crawled on top of the brunette so as not to tip the hammock over. He lay down pressed comfortably to his boyfriend's side with an arm draped across Chris's hard abs and his head lying on his shoulder. He sighed contently when a calloused hand fondled his hair.

Chris hummed in contentment as well. "This is nice," he said into the younger man's hair. The comfortable weight of his lover lying half on him and pressed against him along with the warm weather and nice breeze were slowly causing the brunette to drift off in a lethargic sleep.

The soothing caress to his hair combined with the rhythmic lub-dub of the heart underneath his ear was causing the blonde's eyes to drift closed as well. Soon he too was off to a restful nap.

Leon had been in the middle of a fantastic dream involving Chris, whipped cream, and chocolate syrup when he sensed the eerie feeling of being watched. Slowly he opened his eyes to see Jill and Sheva, grinning lecherously, standing next to him with their camera phones clicking away taking pictures of him and Chris sleeping together. Claire was standing behind the two women with her hands covering her mouth trying to stifle the laughs.

"Jill. Sheva," he said menacingly as he lifted his head from his lover's chest. "Stop taking photos and give me the cells."

"Aww, but Leon, you guys look so cute together," Jill cooed.

Very endearing," Sheva agreed, still pressing buttons."

Jill! Sheva!" he repeated."

It was at this point that Chris finally came to at the sound of Leon's voice. He looked up groggily to see what had disturbed his lover and his eyes met the wicked gaze of his female companions: his perverted female companions who were busy clicking away taking photos of him and Leon.

Seeing Chris awaken, Claire let loose the manic laughs she had been suppressing.

Leon started to slowly pry himself away from his lover, his eyes trained on the phones in their hands. He got up and made a grab for Sheva. The newly discovered Yaoi fangirl jumped back and ran inside the house along with her other two companions, laughing and giggling.

"!Damn it!" Chris said as he got up from the hammock. "Those pervs"

"Who knew there were so many Yaoi fangirls on base!?" Leon said as he and Chris walked inside. They had only been recently introduced to the concept of 'Yaoi' thanks to the overactive imagination of one Jill Valentine.

Sitting in the living room were the mentioned Yaoi fangirls looking completely unrepentant while browsing the pictures on their phones and cooing over them. Along with them was Carlos who looked up at the couple. "I tried to stop them, guys, but they threatened to post doctored photos of me and Commander Andrews together." He smiled apologetically at the two.

"It's alright, Carlos," Leon said as he and Chris sat down together.

With the lack of Umbrella-related missions, Team Alpha had a lot of free time on their hands lately. And with their other missions being quite simple (at least for them, since they are the most successful and experienced team around) and easy to execute, the team members often took the opportunity to hang out together. Claire would sometimes join them in going to the movies or to festivals, having lunch together or just hanging out aimlessly wasting time.

Which is what they were doing now. They sat around for a few hours watching TV and talking about nothing in particular.

So what do you guys want to do tonight?" Jill asked."

As if on cue, every one of Team Alpha's cells rang. Everyone pulled out their phones to glimpse a short message glaring at them on the small plasma screens.

The message was from Commander Andrews and was the same for them all: 'Be present on base tomorrow at 0700 hours for a B-class mission.'

So much for tonight," Carlos said."

Mission?" Claire asked."

"Yeah," Chris answered after he put away his phone. "But it's a simple one, just reconnaissance."

But this is good," Sheva said. "It may mean that leads are turning up again."

"Yeah, but it could still just be another dead end," Jill said. "There've been a lot of those lately. If that damn computer back at the lab hadn't fried the hard drives and sent out a warning, we may have been able to bring the rest of Umbrella's henchmen down by now."

"Might as well turn in early tonight, we've got to get up early tomorrow," Carlos said as he, Jill, and Sheva rose to leave. "See you guys tomorrow."

Bye, guys." They saw the trio out."

Since Claire was a bit tired, she also decided to retire early and murmured a goodnight to Leon and Chris before heading to her room.

"I'm not really tired yet." Chris had been channel surfing but found nothing interesting.

"Neither am I." Leon was lying down on the couch with his head on Chris's lap. "How about we go for a ride on the Harley?" Leon suggested as he looked up from his position.

"Sure." Chris turned off the television and they both rose to grab their jackets for protection against the night's chill before exiting the house.

Leon pulled out the large black bike from the garage and tossed the keys to Chris. "Why don't you drive?"

Chris threw a leg over the bike and slid onto the seat. Leon climbed on behind him and plastered himself to Chris's back with his arms wrapped securely around his waist. With this type of close proximity he liked to tease his lover a bit by rubbing his body across the wide back, smirking at the shivers that passed through the strong body.

"We'll get into an accident if you do that while I'm driving." Chris tried to rein in his lust.

Sorry," he whispered into Chris's ear, not sounding sorry in the least bit."

Chris smiled at the blonde's promiscuousness. "So where to?"

"How about that hill on Craven's Road?" Leon said as Chris started up the bike. "There's supposed to be a meteor shower tonight and we may be able to see it from there."

Chris nodded as he steered the bike out onto the street and south towards their destination.

The night was cold and the streets were empty, everyone preferring to stay indoors to escape the freezing chill rather than venturing out.

The couple reached their destination quickly without incident or delay. They got off and pushed the bike into the field surrounding Craven's Road. Leaving it at the bottom of the hill, they made their way to the summit where a Sakura tree grew. They sat down side by side leaning against the tree and each other and let their eyes roam the area. The entire area consisted of fields and forests. Man had yet to touch this pristine beauty. The only sounds came from the wind blowing through the trees and grass, chirping crickets, and croaking frogs. Above them, the clear sky was dotted with billions of stars shining benevolently on the two men.

The place was isolated and quiet, providing an excellent setting to watch the meteor shower.

The couple spent the night waiting in comfortable silence and snuggled up to each other to protect themselves from the cold while they waited.

When the meteor shower finally arrived, the cosmic rocks shot across the night sky burning up on entry to create a spectacular natural light show.

The embracing couple watched, mesmerized.

"We should make a wish," Leon said, still gazing up at the night sky.

Chris turned to kiss the blond lovingly. "I don't need to; I have all I could ever want."

Leon blushed furiously, smiling lovingly up at the man that had stolen his heart.

Chris cupped the angelic face only inches away from his. "I love you."

Leon's eyes seemed to glow as he gazed into his lover's eyes and he cupped the rugged face before him. "I love you, Chris."

Joy bloomed in Chris's heart as he heard Leon's declaration and he brought his lips to seal over the petal soft lips of his lover.

Above them, the meteor shower continued without an audience.

Meanwhile In a Building on Base

Commander Andrews looked down both directions of the corridor he was standing in. Seeing no one who could later claim to have seen him, he passed his cardkey into the lock and entered his office. He locked the door securely behind him and made his way to his desk without turning on the lights. He did not wish to attract attention or notify anyone of his presence.

He sat in the stuffed leather chair and reached under the desk to slide his hand across the wood before finding what he was looking for; a small metal protrusion hidden on the underside of his desk. He pressed the hidden switch and a secret compartment in his desk popped open. He reached forward and extracted its contents: a small video communicator. He entered the secret code and waited. Soon the small plasma screen flickered into life to show the dark man on the other end.

Is everything ready?" the mysterious man asked, his features cold and unyielding."

"Yes, everything's set: I've already leaked in false information, the team will leave tomorrow at exactly 0700 hours by chopper to the disclosed location." Andrews whispered quietly into the video communicator.

And the means of distraction?" the mysterious man inquired."

"Prepared, both here and at the extraction point of the disclosed location," Andrews replied to the terrifying man on the screen.

"Good. Remember Andrews, I want both subjects," the cold voice said. "The others are to be terminated."

"But I still don't understand why you changed your orders," Andrews said nervously into the device. "At first it was only the one, why now both?"

"That is not for you to know Andrews, just do what you were placed there to do," he reprimanded. "And remember: both Redfield and Kennedy are to be delivered to me alive and unharmed." His tone was harsh and deadly, his features never changing. "If I receive word that either one or both is dead or damaged, no mercy shall be shown." The voice and the threat left absolutely no margin for error or failure.

"No worries, sir." Andrews tried not to stutter in fear. "I will ensure that they are delivered in optimum condition."

Do not fail me, Andrews." The screen turned dark as the connection was severed."

In an Undisclosed Location

The mysterious man severed the link and turned back to what he had been doing before Andrew's call had come in. A monitor perched on his desk displayed image after image after image, hundreds of photos and videos taken covertly, and all of them revolved around the same two subjects in various locations, positions, and situations.

He reached over to press a few keys so as to play one of the videos. A window screen opened to show the naked bodies of Chris Redfield and Leon S. Kennedy intertwined in a sensual embrace, their faces contorted in pleasure, their voices husky and low. The light cast by the plasma screen reflected off his dark shades and slicked back blond hair.

Wesker had watched them performing this eternal dance over and over again and has yet to tire of it. He'd been watching Redfield for years, waiting for the moment when he could take his revenge for the damage the man had inflicted to his carefully laid plans. But lately the young Leon Kennedy had come into Redfield's life, and Wesker found himself inexplicably drawn to the pairing. He now found himself plotting a very specific method of punishment for the two misguided do-gooders.

He licked his lips and brushed his gloved fingers over the prominent bulge pushing furiously against the zipper of his pants. Every time he watched he was very tempted to reach down and pull out his sex to masturbate violently to the two men's movements and guttural cries of ecstasy, but he suppressed the urge. He refrained from indulging. Later a time will come when he shall be able to have his fill.

"Soon my lovelies, very soon," Wesker whispered to himself as the video continued to play.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil.

I'd like to thank Slouchingtyger for editing the chapter.

Chapter 11

Alpha Team arrived at base at exactly 0600 hours to be briefed.

Commander Andrews entered the briefing room with an arrogant strut and the usual sneer on his face. His external confidence completely clashed with the tumultuous anxiety brewing under the surface. His gaze swept the room to ensure that everyone was present, his beady eyes lingering only a millisecond longer on Kennedy and Redfield, who were seated next to each other. This would be the last time he would be setting his eyes on their hateful visages.

He turned back to the entire group and clicked the lights off as the familiar whir of the projector filled the room.

"This will be a simple reconnaissance mission: go in, sweep the area, investigate, obtain anything of use, and then come back. The area in question is a large estate in Greendale." He clicked the button in his hand to switch to a photo of hills, and a large, green glen dotted by a few buildings. "There are a few structures, all abandoned. We believe that they may have housed a few terrorist groups working in cahoots with Umbrella in the past. The mansion in particular…" he switched to a second photo that showed a large, three story manor rotting away in disrepair, "…housed not only their leader, but also a distant relative of the Ashford family.

"Since this is reconnaissance, Team Alpha will go in alone, but you will have back up standing by. Team Delta will be in the chopper 10 minutes behind you, remaining on the outskirts of the estate. Should anything come up, they will provide back up." The lights turned on abruptly as the projector died. Andrews put the switch down and turned to leave.

"Wait! Is that it?" Jill spoke up, trying to stop Andrews from leaving. "Isn't there any more information?"

Surprisingly enough, Andrews stopped to acknowledge her, something he never did before.

"Yes, that is all," replied his gruff voice. "That is why this is called a _reconnaissance_ mission, Ms. Valentine." The commander left without another word.

"That was helpful," Chris said sarcastically as he and the others got up to leave.

"It's just a B-Class mission," Leon placated him as they walked down to the prepping room. "It's not like we've never encountered this before." The others nodded.

They geared up and headed for the helipad, leaving Team Delta behind in the prepping room, still getting ready.

Commander Andrews watched Team Alpha from his office as the chopper whisked them away. Once they were on their way, he pulled the video communicator from its secret compartment in his desk and switched it on. Wesker's emotionless face flickered onscreen.

"They've just left; Team Delta is 10 minutes behind them," Andrews spoke to the digital image. "The charges are set and ready."

Wesker's lips curled minutely in an expression that seriously scared the crap out of Andrews.

"Good work, Andrews. Once Redfield and Kennedy are 'safely' in my grasp, I shall see that you are handsomely rewarded." The screen flickered off as Wesker cut the transmission.

Andrews released the breath that he hadn't known he was holding. The man was terrifying. He did not the least bit envy either Redfield or Kennedy. Whatever they had done to garner this man's attention was going to come back to bite them on the ass.

Andrews put the video communicator back into its hidden compartment and pulled a small radio and a GPS tracking locator from a small metal case in the safe behind his chair. Blinking on the digital screen was a small green light that indicated Alpha team's chopper and a red light 10 minutes behind that represented Delta Team. Two blue lights showed Redfield's and Kennedy's locations.

Alpha team was still about 20 minutes from their destination, so Andrews sat back and waited for the opportune moment.

Greendale

Team Alpha finally arrived at their intended location. The chopper swerved a bit as it turned to circle a flat surface adequate for landing. The moment the blades stopped spinning, Alpha Team jumped out and Chris pulled out his radio.

"Team Delta this is Team Alpha. Respond. Over." Chris released the switch to hear any incoming transmissions.

"Team Alpha this is Team Delta. We copy. We are south of your location about 3 miles away. We'll wait while you investigate the mansion. Over."

"Copy. Over and out." Chris put away the radio and turned to the others.

"Everybody ready?" he asked his team. Everyone nodded after checking over their supplies and VZ61 submachine guns.

"Let's go then."

They only had to walk for a few minutes before they located a gravel path that led right to the mansion. They followed the path for 15 minutes before the tree line finally ended and the mansion gates came into view. The building was huge and still possessed some of its former grandeur despite its unkempt state. The windows had been boarded up, the garden was running rampant and had encompassed every available surface, and the gates were rusty.

While the gate itself was rusty and old, it was locked by a chain and padlock that looked brand new.

"Someone must have been tending to the place," Carlos suggested.

"Maybe," Chris said. "It is best that everyone be on their guard. Jill, unlock it please."

Jill nodded and approached the mechanism as she pulled out her tools. She examined the lock and snorted.

"Child's play," she murmured. "They might as well have used gum."

It took only a few moments for the chain and bolt to fall to the ground and for the rusty gate to swing open.

The team made their way to the large oak doors. Jill was about to approach it with her trusty lock pick when Leon laid his hand on the rotten wood and the doors swung open on squeaky hinges.

"Everyone stay alert," Chris said as he entered first, followed by Leon, then Sheva, then Jill, leaving Carlos to take up the rear.

The place was dark, dank, and smelled of rot, decay, mold, and moisture. Nothing stirred or moved, but the team was wary. Any place that housed an Ashford was to be taken as hostile territory.

"This place is huge," Carlos commented as they moved to the large foyer.

"Carlos—you, Sheva, and Jill cover the first floor, the basement, and the backyard. Leon and I will check out the second and third floor and the attic." He reached for his earpiece to turn it on. "We remain in radio contact in case anything comes up."

They all turned on their earpieces before they split up into their assigned groups to begin looking around.

Leon and Chris ascended the stairs while the others went through one of the doors leading out of the foyer.

Back on Base

Andrews watched as the two blue lights entered the mansion, well away from the choppers. It was time.

He pulled three switches from the metal case and triggered them all. There was about a 30 second count down before the fireworks started. He was glad that his office, along with Redfield and Kennedy, were so far away from both choppers and the barracks. It was going to be one hell of a fireworks show.

Back in Greendale

Not 10 minutes into Team Alpha's search of the mansion, two large explosions rocked the building, unsettling the accumulated dust.

Alarmed, they all turned to their earpieces.

"Did you feel that?" Jill asked.

"Yeah, it sounded like an explosion, maybe two," Chris answered. "I'm going to contact Delta team to see if they know anything about it."

Chris pulled his radio out and turned it on.

"Delta Team, what's going on? Over."

Nothing but static.

Had the windows of the mansion not been boarded up, Team Alpha might have seen the twin tower of smoke that was rising from the choppers' and Team Delta's location as the two went up in flames.

Back on Base

Andrews watched as the red light representing Delta team's chopper and the green light representing Alpha team's chopper stopped blinking a few seconds before the base rocked from the explosion coming from the barracks.

Confusion, terror, and chaos reigned over the place.

Andrews watched and smiled. All had gone according to plan: Team Delta was down, the choppers were down, and the base was destroyed and unaware of the dispatched teams' state and were in utter confusion.

It was time to call Wesker.

Greendale

"Fuck!" Chris cursed. No one was responding on the radio—not Team Delta, not the choppers, not base.

"What's going on?" Leon asked as he stood beside him.

"I don't know, but no one is responding," Chris said. "We better head back, guys. We can postpone the reconnaissance for lat..." Before Chris could finish, Sheva's scream tore through the earpieces.

"Sheva!?" Chris yelled into the earpiece.

Curses, growls, and bullets sounded across the radio frequency and from the other side of the house.

Leon and Chris didn't waste a second and instantly left the room they were in to head into the hall with Leon in the lead.

The moment Chris entered the hall, a powerful blow sent him flying into the wall and sliding down unconscious. Leon heard the commotion and turned to fire at the figure that had been waiting to ambush them. The bullet lodged itself into the ceiling as a being with inhuman speed twisted Leon's gun hand upward, deviating the bullet's course.

Leon couldn't even manage to get a look at their assailant before being pulled up to a rock hard body, a gloved hand moving around to grab his ass.

Held this close in the strong grip, Leon could not push his assailant away nor see his face. But he didn't need to.

"What do we have here?" his captor whispered into his ear.

Leon's eyes widened in shock.

"A couple of stray kittens?!"

'That voice!' The malice and raw power dripping from those words left no doubt as to who spoke them. His struggles doubled. The arms that had been 'embracing' him turned cruel and punishing.

Wesker growled, "Bad kitten!" With a powerful blow to the side of the head, Wesker knocked the struggling young blond to the ground unconscious. Leon fell to lie on his back with his head near Chris's thigh.

Wesker stood back a moment to admire his work. He did so love seeing Chris broken, and this new addition, Kennedy, was just as appealing. But he couldn't indulge long. He could still hear gunfire coming from downstairs. It seemed that the rest of Chris and Leon's team was still alive and fending off the tyrants he had set upon them in the library. It didn't really matter though. It was already too late for these two.

Downstairs

Sheva jumped away when the large bookcase she had been standing next to fell over, nearly crushing her.

Tyrants! Bloody Tyrants! 5 Bloody Tyrants that seemed absolutely unfazed by bullets.

"Fuck!" Jill yelled, dodging a swipe from the claw of one BOW. She rammed her shoulder into the bookcase beside her to send it toppling over the Tyrant, temporarily trapping it.

The 3 Alpha Team members were surrounded, with no means of escape. The door was on the other side of the room and there were about 5 freaking Tyrants between them and escape.

"We can't hold them off for long," Carlos said as the BOWs slowly advanced on them. "We need an escape route. Fast!"

Sheva glanced around desperately, noticing a boarded up window behind them.

'That'll have to do.'

"Hold them off for a few seconds," she said and turned to open fire at the boards blocking their escape. The bullets tore easily through the rotten wood, weakening them and breaking some of them from their purchase. It took a single kick for the boards to come flying off and sunlight to shine though, momentarily blinding and shocking the advancing tyrants.

"OUT!" she yelled at her companions.

Jill and Sheva leaped out. Carlos waited for his teammates to jump out before he pulled out a couple of grenades from his pouch, pulled the pins, and dropped them before leaping out after them screaming, "Take cover!"

A blast tore through the tyrants and the rooms as the three hunkered down together trying to protect themselves from the falling debris.

When everything finally settled, the three Alpha team members picked themselves up and made sure they each were alright.

Jill reached for her earpiece, "Chris, Leon, are you there?"

No one answered.

"Maybe they're in trouble and need help," Carlos said.

"There's a back door there," Sheva said, pointing towards a locked door.

Jill nodded. "Let's go."

They made their way back inside and up the stairs, weapons drawn and ready for anything that may come at them.

They searched the rooms and the halls but did not find their friends.

Jill felt something collide with her boot and looked down.

On the floor lay Leon's and Chris's gear and equipment, including a couple of busted earpieces and radios.

Back on Base

Andrews was still sitting in his office when Wesker's call came in. The commander was a bit freaked out to see the man smiling.

"Did it work on your end?" he asked a bit hesitantly.

Andrews nearly shit himself when the man's smile widened.

"Yes, Andrews. All went according to plan. Both Redfield and Kennedy are in my possession."

Andrews released a sigh of relief.

"I'm quite pleased, Andrews," Wesker continued, "And as such you will be rewarded, as I have promised."

Suddenly the screen flickered to black before digital numbers appeared on screen.

5 4 3 2 1…

A dumbfounded Andrews couldn't even manage a shriek before the video communicator in his hands became the second thing on base to blow up and tear down the building.

Somewhere Else

Chris opened his eyes as he slowly regained consciousness. His eyes focused as he looked around to appraise his situation. He was alone, in a dark cell, lying on a cot, stripped of his gear and shirt leaving him only in his pants and boots. And he had a colossal headache.

'Why does my head hu…?' Suddenly his eyes widened as he recalled everything.

Someone had struck him from behind. That meant that they had been ambushed.

'Wait! Where is Leon?!' Chris panicked, thinking about the wellbeing of his boyfriend and tried to get up only to topple back onto his cot. 'I need to get out of here and find Leon.'

An eerie laugh echoed through the room. Chris jumped, startled, as his cell door opened.

"Thinking about your boyfriend, Chris?" a menacing voice spoke from the darkness.

Fear was a cold lead weight in Chris's stomach.

'NO!'

Albert Wesker, clad in black pants, black Kevlar, black boots, and black shades, minus the coat, stepped into the dimly lit cell with a malicious smile on his face.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Chris yelled angrily at the Tyrant.

Wesker smiled enigmatically and shook his head as though in exasperation at some child's foolish antics. "Dear, dear Chris. Did you really think that something as simple as death would stop me from coming back for you?" He stared Chris in the eyes, allowing the inhumane glow to penetrate through the dark shades and startle the brunette. He stepped forward, his gaze not leaving those blue eyes.

The brunette stood up to back away from the BOW. "Oh no Chris, I'm not done with you." Chris's back hit the wall and two arms rose to each side, trapping the former STARS member as Wesker drew close till there were only a few inches separating them. Chris could feel Wesker's breath on his face, but he tried not to allow his former captain to intimidate him.

"Where's Leon?" he demanded angrily.

Wesker's eyes glowed even brighter before he withdrew.

"No worries, Chris," he said as he turned to leave, "You'll be together again soon enough." With that, the blond left, leaving Chris alone to worry about his lover.

TBC

If you'd like to see more Chris/Leon stories please vote on the poll on my profile page.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil.

Thanks to Slouchingtyger for editing.

Warning: Non-consensual, bondage, toys and whatever that may come to my mind later.

Chapter 12

Wesker glanced at the items on the table. A large, malicious grin adorning his face and heat pooled in his lower regions. He had his equipment, and everything was ready. All he had to do now was retrieve his prisoners.

Chris had been sitting in his cell conjuring up ways to escape, rescue Leon, and castrate Wesker when the door was suddenly thrown open. Wesker stood in the doorway looking the same as before—only this time he was holding handcuffs in one hand and a piece of cloth in the other.

Chris stood up immediately as Wesker stepped into the room.

"We're going to take a little walk, Christopher," he said, approaching the brunette with a disconcerting smile on his face. "You'll be a good boy and come peacefully, won't you?"

Before Chris could reply with a sharp word or two, Wesker was in front of him, restraining his arms behind his back with the cuffs and tying the blindfold around his eyes. Chris tried to struggle as he was pulled flush against Wesker's rock-hard chest, but he was no match for the other's inhumane strength.

"Now, now, Christopher…" Wesker breathed into his ear, his hand rising to caress the still-exposed toned stomach and chest before palming a cheek, "You know that struggling will get you nowhere." He turned the blindfolded brunette and pushed him in the direction of the door. Chris stumbled, but strong hands grabbed his restrained arms to steady him and guide him out the door, taking care not to let him run into any obstacles. "And you really should behave: I'm taking you to see your precious boyfriend."

Chris stiffened when Wesker mentioned Leon but allowed the BOW to guide him. He was overridden with concern for Leon and was anxious to see him. He felt Wesker steer him to the left and then stop. One of the hands restraining his arms disappeared briefly and then the room began to move; they were obviously in an elevator. After a few moments the lift stopped and Wesker guided him out. They didn't walk very far before Wesker halted him again. He heard a door unlock and open, sealing shut behind him after he was guided into the room.

Somewhere in the background, Chris heard muffled voices, but before he could make out any words, he was pushed deeper into the room. Suddenly the hands halted him, removed the handcuffs, and shoved him into a chair, where he was strapped down. The blindfold had yet to come off. The muffled voices became even more hurried and incessant. Worry and fear gnawed at Chris's insides.

"I have a surprise for you, Chris," Wesker purred into the ex-S.T.A.R.S. member's ear as he removed the blindfold.

Chris's eyes took a few moments to adjust, and what he saw left him bereft of words. He was in a dimly lit room with a king-sized canopy bed in the center taking up the majority of the space. A table stood by the bed covered with a sheet. Wesker was standing by the bed naked, his muscled body bare to Chris's scrutiny and his un-shaded eyes glowing eerily with hunger and lust in the dim lighting.

Chris thought that his eyes were going to pop out of his head. The man was built with the body of a roman god and was very well endowed.

Slight movement in his peripheral vision drew Chris's attention to the bed. He tried to stand, completely forgetting that he had been strapped into his seat. Naked, bound, and gagged, Leon writhed on the mattress, moaning. And Chris saw why: his sex stood erect and angry, a cock ring at its base to prevent him from cumming. The cock was purple, indicating that he had been in this condition for some time. Leon's eyes met Chris's in a silent plea brimming with lust and desire.

"You sick fuck!" Chris growled at their captive, "Let him go, Wesker. Do whatever you want with me, but let Leon go."

Wesker smiled at the brunette's outrage and shook his head. "No deal, pet." He reached down to masturbate his hard erection, reveling in the man's anger and disgust. Shivers of delight and anticipation raced through his veins. To not only have Redfield at his mercy but his paramour was beyond anything he had ever dreamed of. He longed to see Redfield beg, scream, and cry. He wanted to watch him writhe in agony, pleasure, and shame as he mercilessly had his way him. He wanted to watch tears cascade from those lovely baby blue eyes as he watched Wesker rape his lover and humiliate them both. He wanted Redfield bruised and broken. For black and blue bruises and cuts to decorate that rich tanned skin. And all the while the couple would helplessly witness Wesker commit these acts onto them. Just thinking about these things were making Wesker's length throb in anticipation. He was so hard it nearly hurt.

He turned his attention to the bound man on his bed. He got on his knees to crawl towards the terrified, needy blond. Stalking on all fours like a leopard with his catlike, ember-bright eyes, Wesker was the picture of a predator on the prowl. He hovered over the writhing man, not touching him even though it was obviously what the lust crazed body wanted. Wesker turned to the brunette who was desperately trying to get out of his restraints to rip his throat out. "Behave yourself, pet. Try anything and I'll see that it's your precious lover that suffers the punishment." Chris halted.

"Please Wesker," he pleaded, his face in anguish; he was not above imploring for his lover's safety. "Don't hurt him. I'll do whatever you want. Just don't hurt him. Please!"

The tyrant froze, completely taken aback by Chris's begging. He had never heard Chris talk like this. He had never heard him beg for anything, not even in Antarctica when he'd had the man in his clutches, torturing him. And to think that all it took was a threat to Kennedy's safety to make the proud man fall.

Leon watched Chris, his heart twisting in pain and love. His lover should not have to suffer the indignity of pleading with the villain just for his sake.

"I won't hurt him," their captor replied, bending down till his lips were ghosting over the sensitive skin. Leon shuddered in want as hot breath caressed his chest. "Just as long as you behave yourself, kitten, and do as you are told. And your first order shall be to sit back and enjoy the show." With that, Wesker began lightly nipping at his captive's chest, teasing the over-sensitized skin and causing the blond to mewl and writhe underneath him. Delicious torment pooled in his lower stomach, but the cock ring's presence prevented him from finding release.

Leon tried to block out what Wesker was doing to his body and tried to keep his eyes glued to his lover's tormented face. But it was difficult. He had been in this condition for half an hour and his body was yearning for release. Leon groaned loudly through his gag as Wesker laid his naked body flush to his own. Feeling naked smooth skin only exacerbated his condition. When lips descended on his nipple and a wicked tongue began furiously lashing the pink nub, his head fell back onto the pillows as his body unwillingly bent up to press his chest into the tyrant's face. He tried to hide his face in the pillows ashamed of what he was feeling and of what Wesker was forcing him to feel.

Wesker smirked around the nub, his eyes catching Redfield's angry—hungry?—gaze.

It seemed that Chris wasn't as adverse to the idea as he initially thought. Wesker turned his attention back to the delicious morsel in his mouth, biting it with the flat of his front teeth and soothing the delicate flesh with his tongue. He gave its twin the same treatment before he began to slowly descend south, nipping and kissing the flushed flesh.

Leon wanted to sob when that hot, moist mouth slowly took him down, the hungry orifice swallowing his flesh down one agonizing heated inch at a time. His back nearly rose completely off the mattress and his legs spread wide open, thighs tensed.

Chris watched the glistening bodies, enraptured and tugging at his restraints. Hate and just a bit of desire battled inside him. He wanted so badly to break free and snap his ex-captain's neck, but he also wanted to join Wesker on the bed tasting and ravishing his lover. His emotions were battling his head and his dick, which was currently erect and throbbing against the zipper of his pants, his own nipples tight and hard from the display.

Wesker pulled away from Leon to observe Chris, causing Leon to mewl shamefully in protest. He abandoned the blond and approached the other man, bending down to rest his hands on top of the brunette's restrained ones and bringing his face closer.

"Do you like what you see, kitten? Because I am certainly enjoying myself," he purred into Chris's ear, "Leon needs release as do I, but shall I take it from his body or shall I let you—and have my way with yours?"

Chris tried not to snarl, "No, use me, not him." He did not relish the idea of his lover being used by this monster.

Wesker chuckled and ran one hand down Chris's body to cup his arousal, "Just remember: one false move and he pays the price." Chris nodded in understanding. Pleased, Wesker removed Chris's restraints and pulled the man flush against him, his arms moving to encircle the brunette's waist and engage him in a long, hungry kiss, tasting soft lips and delving into the warm cavern, sampling what he had longed to have for a long time.

Chris's first instinct had been to fight and struggle, but he remembered Wesker's warning and forced himself to submit. It was difficult though, especially when his boyfriend was tied up on the bed watching them and his enemy's naked body was pressed to him. So he tried to block out the kiss and their present situation and awkwardly placed his hands on Wesker's chest trying not to cringe in distaste. His first impression of the BOW's body was how smooth the skin under his palms felt, and how rock hard the muscles were: there was no give whatsoever. It must have been the T-Virus's doing: the muscles and the monstrous endowment pressed into his thigh.

As if Wesker had read his mind, Chris felt a hand reach between them to undo his pants and push them down to mid-thigh, exposing his hard erection and smooth ass. Chris blushed and wriggled a bit but again suppressed the urge to struggle.

The tyrant suddenly released his hold from Chris's waist to cup both cheeks and push the brunette's groin into his. Chris gasped, breaking the kiss as he felt the large rigid erection slide against his. He shuddered in disgust at being so intimate with his nemesis, and what was worse was that more would be coming.

Suddenly he was roughly turned around and pushed away to fall on the bed. Chris found himself lying on top of Leon, cradled in smooth thighs. Chris stared at his lover's pleading, frightened eyes; his hand came up to remove the gag and caress Leon's face soothingly. The bed dipped and Chris felt Wesker's hands on him, removing his shoes and clothes before returning to run up and down over his wide back, running down his spine, and descending to grope his cheeks causing his other cheeks to flame. A hard chest pressed down to his back, pushing him forward into Leon. They both groaned as their erections met. Wesker's hand came around and handed Chris a tube.

Chris stared at the tube and looked down into his lover's eyes.

"Please Chris," came Leon's husky plea, "I can't take it anymore. Please fuck me."

Chris shivered from a mixture of lust and shame. Terrible as the situation was, the blond's voice along with Wesker's advances were driving him insane. He kissed Leon, taking the time to express his affections. The kiss was far more passionate than usual due to the circumstances, and for a few moments, it somehow made them forget their predicament. But the cruel hands tightening on Chris's hip and in his hair quickly brought him back to the present. His head was pulled back painfully as the cold voice whispered in his ear to move on.

Chris snarled but complied. He opened the tube, pouring a liberal amount of oil on his hand, and prepared Leon. Soon he was pushing into the velvet heat with a low moan. He steadied himself, waiting for his lover to adjust. Chris suddenly jerked as his cheeks were grabbed and spread apart.

Wesker took each full globe in his hands and parted them to reveal the pink entrance. As Redfield looked over his shoulder to see what was happening, ember eyes locked with baby blues. Wesker gave the brunette a smirk before licking the rosebud opening. Chris jerked again, his movements inadvertently causing him to move inside his lover and stimulate his sweet spot.

"Hold still," Wesker ordered the wriggling brunette.

"Stop! Don't…" Wesker ignored Chris's plea and proceeded to lick and rim the spasming entrance. Before long the brunette's complaints turned into moans of encouragement. Wesker licked a long line between the cleft and rimmed the opening before pushing his tongue in to lavish his insides; both men's moans were now echoing in the dimly lit room.

Wesker too felt his own pressing need grow. He got on his knees and guided the head of his erection inside.

Chris's eyes widened as he felt the large bulbous head against his entrance. He was scared, his enemy was about to rape him and there was nothing he could do. He bit his lip; the pain was intense, the ring of muscles expanding trying to take in the too-large girth. A slight noise of relief escaped his lips when the head finally entered and the ring eased, if only slightly. But his face twisted in pain as the long, thick shaft began to slowly impale him, entering and spreading him beyond any measures he had experienced before. The bastard was very well endowed.

Through a half-lidded, lust-drowned gaze, Leon noticed Chris's pained expression. He wanted to reach up and embrace his lover, to strike Wesker for daring to touch him and Chris, but his arms were still restrained to the headboard. Instead, he lifted his head and kissed his lover hoping to distract him. He was pleased when his lover responded, kissing back with fervor. But soon the kiss was broken when Chris gasped and rocked into Leon. Leon cursed: the stimulation of his sweet spot along with friction to his cock trapped between their pressed bodies was too much.

"Did you like that?" a sardonic, husky voice asked.

He opened his eyes to see Wesker over Chris's shoulder. The tyrant was buried deep into his boyfriend grasping his hips in what must have been a bruising hold. His face displayed the pleasure he was in, his eyes glowing with lust and excitement.

Wesker bent forward with his back pressed into Chris's licking the sweat off the brunette's nape. This was better than anything he had ever experienced before. Redfield and his whore turned slaves to his wishes and desires. They were nothing more now than his bitches. Helpless and under his mercy he was free to do as he pleased to them.

"What I like about this position most…" he said, making sure both men heard him as he got back to a kneeling position to pull his length completely out leaving only the head inside, "Is that…I get…to fuck…you…both." He punctuated each word with a thrust into the brunette and in turn into the blond thus fucking both men at the same time, his pace and tempo never ceasing nor slowing. The joined moans of pleasure and need only served to drive him harder and faster. Every thrust brought pleasure and shame to his captives. Their desires exposed for their enemy to see.

The three bodies intertwined on the bed glistened with sweat: the rapist stabbing into his victims relishing in their humiliation and his control and power over them.

Leon's bound hands had been released from their constraints but were quickly halted from removing the cock ring. Not sure if he could manage to comply, the blond wrapped his arms around his lover's shoulders and buried his face in his neck trying to stifle his sobs. The pace had yet to slow but eventually need consumed them.

Wesker, finally taking slight pity on a lust-mad Leon, reached between the toned bodies and removed the cock ring. No sooner had it been removed than the bound blond threw his head back, cumming so hard it verged on being painful, his seed exploding between their pressed chests.. His walls contracted painfully around his lover's shaft, causing Chris to follow immediately after. A few minutes later and after a few more hard pumps, Wesker followed the other two, his seed coating the brunette's insides before pulling out and collapsing on his back next to his captives. But Chris, humiliated and tired, did not allow himself to think about the sticky fluid leaking from his sore entrance, instead choosing to hold his lover in his arms and cuddle him. Leon quickly returned his embrace seeking some solace after their horrible experience.

Both men were still panting, their hearts beating wildly in their chests. Wesker, however, did not need time to recover. Thanks to his enhancements he had zero recuperation time. He got up and stood next to the covered table by the bed. He caught Leon's and Chris's relieved faces, thinking that he was done with them. He smirked maliciously back at them, enjoying the sight as their faces turned wary.

"That was fun, kittens," he said, pulling the sheet off the table and reveling in the sheer horrified looks as their eyes landed on its contents, "but I'm ready now to take things a little further."

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil.

Thanks to Slouchingtyger for editing.

Chapter 13

Claire was sitting on the couch staring at her cell phone. She had been like this for days, nervously waiting for news of Chris and Leon. She would get up every morning from a restless sleep to a quiet, empty home and wait for Jill, Sheva, or Carlos to call. Fear would gnaw away at her as she waited for any news of her brother or Leon. The stress had left obvious signs on her face.

As if reading her thoughts, the cell phone suddenly began vibrating. She picked it up before it finished its first ring.

"Jill?" She was on the edge of her seat.

"I'm sorry, Claire," Jill said. "We haven't come across anything yet."

Claire sat back, disappointed.

"But don't lose hope," Jill tried to reassure the frightened sibling, "I'm sure we'll find some clues as to where they are. And remember: Chris and Leon are tough guys. It takes a lot to take them down."

"I know." Claire's voice hitched slightly even though she had tried to control herself.

Jill's heart twisted in sympathy and concern for the younger Redfield.

"Do you want me to come over and keep you company?"

Claire shook her head before remembering that Jill couldn't see it over the phone. "No, I'll be fine for a while. Call me if anything happens. Bye." She snapped her cell shut.

Jill hung up and turned back to her files. In truth, she was not so optimistic. Alpha Team and other squads had been searching, scouring, and scanning for any possible leads to Umbrella's former locations, but so far, they had found nothing. All the paper trails and stored information led to dead ends or to wild goose chases. They had even brought in the past Umbrella soldiers and scientists for interrogation, but that too had revealed nothing.

Jill sighed in exhaustion and leaned back into her chair. She started recalling the events that had led Team Alpha towards Greendale and her friends' kidnapping. She frowned. She should have known it was an ambush. There had been a lot of inconsistencies with the mission.

The news that Andrews had been a traitor had come only as mildly surprising. She hadn't trusted that ass from the start, but she had still managed to walk into his trap. What was worse was that he had managed to cover all of his tracks. After the rest of Team Alpha had discovered their friends' disappearance, it had taken a full day for base to recover from the explosions and notice that one of their teams was missing and send to pick them up from Greendale. Initiating an investigation of the place as well as Team Delta's unfortunate demise had taken even longer. They had lost precious time they could have used to search for Chris and Leon, and the trail had gone cold.

Jill sighed and turned back to her work. There were several boxes on her desk, all of them filled with files that had been confiscated from Umbrella long ago and may no longer be of any use. But she soldiered on, hoping that something may come up that could give her the slightest hint as to any sort of overlooked real estate that others may have missed.

Carlos watched, disappointed, as his contact got into his car and drove off. This was the third guy he'd seen and the third guy to come up to him with no leads. Carlos got into his own car but didn't turn on the ignition.

Due to Carlos's prior position in Umbrella, he had had many resources and contacts that the government didn't know about. And many resources they still didn't know of, not even his own team. But this withholding of information wasn't due to any insidious or malevolent intent on Carlos's behalf. No, not at all; he was perfectly loyal to his team and friends. It was more out of practicality's sake. Had Carlos revealed his sources, the government would get involved, compromising a lot of possible intel that could benefit them in the future.

Such as now.

He had been contacting his informants and every line he had to find Chris and Leon. If the government were to be involved, he would surely have been incarcerated, his contacts hunted down and forcefully employed in 'far more critical matters of the state' (such as being hired by politicians for their own selfish benefits), and they may never find Chris and Leon. This was why he hadn't told the others about his sources.

It was also why he was now sitting in his car dialing his next contact, Dia, a woman who was an unrivaled hacker and had her fingers in nearly every offshore underground information network around. She picked up after 3 rings.

"Yello! Dia here," answered a cheerful voice.

"Hey, Dia, it's me Carlos."

"Hey cutie." Upon identifying her caller, the voice turned instantly flirtatious. "Long time, no squeak. What's up?"

"I need some help," he began. "I need you to find any past links and records of any business or company large or small that may have done under-the-table work for Umbrella and if they any history in housing some of their scientists and employees. I'm looking for anyone that may have been admitted in the past few days."

He had intentionally not mentioned 'prisoners' for fear that the devious woman might use the situation for her own benefit.

"Mm. What you're asking for is a lot of work, babe," Dia's pleasant, calculating voice answered. "Are you going to make it worth my while?" she purred suggestively.

Carlos might have felt a bit bad for having to use Dia. She had a crush on him and he was planning on utilizing that to convince her to help him even though he didn't return her feelings. It wasn't the physical aspect that had him disinterested. He had met the woman face-to-face before and had found her slender athletic figure, curly blond hair, and alert green eyes quite attractive. But he just wasn't interested. It may have something to do with the fact that she ran her own private drug ring.

"Don't I always?" he replied with fake pleasantness.

"Of course." There was no cheerfulness in her voice now, and he could almost see her pouting on the other line. "But sometimes I feel like you're holding back when we're together."

"That's just because I had a few things on my mind at the time," he said, hoping he wasn't losing her, not now when he needed her the most, "but I promise that if you do this for me I'll make it up to you and treat you right. So what do you say, babe?"

Silence for a few moments. Then…

"Okay, babe,"—the irritating cheerfulness was back—"but remember! You owe me, babe."

"How long do you think it'll be before you can find anything?"

"Five days. A week, tops. It all depends on how many offshore connections Umbrella had."

Carlos was pleased. Five days may have seemed like a long while, but considering the magnitude of the work Dia had ahead of her it was actually pretty quick. Things like this would have taken anyone else weeks or months to accomplish.

"Awesome! You have my number. Call me as soon as you find something. After I get a few things settled we'll have some fun," he tried to add with a playful voice.

Carlos was about to disconnect when Dia spoke again.

"I'm holding you to that, Carlos." And she hung up.

Carlos stared at his cell in mild confusion before finally closing it. Her words had been low and indiscernible, but he had detected an undertone of…sleight.

Carlos turned on the ignition and started home, wondering not for the first time if it had been wise to ask Dia for help.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil.

Warnings: Toys, humiliation, paddling.

Thanks to Slouchingtyger for editing this chapter.

Please Read and Review.

Chapter 14

Chris wanted to bury his face into the covers and hide himself from this traumatizing ordeal. This was by far the most degrading thing he had ever been forced to endure. He was nude, on all fours on top of the bed, and sporting a studded collar around his throat. As if that wasn't enough, Wesker was standing behind him with a paddle in his hands.

Wesker's eyes burned brightly with anticipation, and his dick was erect in excitement. He stared at the delicious, full globes of Chris's posterior unable to resist groping them. That behind was so fuckable and he did not resist fondling the mounds and delighting in Chris's choked embarrassed sounds or slight shivering. He released the pert cheek and took his stance. He raised the paddle high and brought it down. The paddle made a resounding sound in the silent room as the wood fell again and again on the upraised behind. The sounds of the paddling were accompanied by the pained grunts of the poor brunette and the silent whimpers of his boyfriend who had not only been collared but leashed to the wall and left to watch this degrading spectacle.

For the next 25 minutes Wesker paddled his former subordinate without pause. Once he finally deemed Redfield well-paddled, he halted and stood back to relish the sight of the red welts and the sound of choked sobs coming from Chris. He had not held back much in his strength and had unleashed a good deal of pain on him. He approached the now collapsed body and crawled forward on the bed till his face was parallel with Chris's. The pretty brunette's face was scrunched up in pain, his eyes closed, cheeks wet with tears, and his lip bloody from having bitten it to stifle his screams. Wesker absolutely loved that face. It was full of pain and misery and was going straight to the blond's cock. He leaned forward and licked the tear trails off, chuckling when his pet whimpered and began shaking.

He left the bed, leaving the brunette momentarily to try to calm down, and grabbed a few items off the table. He returned to stand behind Chris, a dildo in one hand and a brush and a medicine jar in the other. He unscrewed the jar, a bit impatient to move on and a bit excited at finally getting the opportunity to test out his newest concoction. A concoction he had made specifically with the brunette in mind.

Chris was finally calming down when he caught a whiff of an unknown odor. He rose on his elbows and peered over his shoulder. He grew pale when he saw what Wesker was doing. Wesker was holding a medium-sized dildo in his hand and coating it with some sort of liquid from a jar using a brush. Chris noted how Wesker was avoiding getting any of the substance near his own skin but was applying generous amounts on the dildo that was no doubt for him. He knew that whatever the stuff was that was being applied on the dildo, it wasn't lubrication. It seemed that Leon had also noticed because he chose that moment to speak after having remained silent throughout the whole ordeal.

"Wesker, what are you going to do? And what is that?" Leon asked, fear and concern evident in his voice.

"That is none of your concern, pet," Wesker said without turning away from what he was doing, "you simply stay put and watch or I'll make this far worse on your boy toy than is necessary."

Leon immediately fell silent despite the turmoil inside him. He did not wish to bring even more pain or humiliation on his lover. He was sure that Chris was feeling humiliated enough without Leon to exacerbate the situation. So he resolved to sit back and remain quiet. Trying Wesker's patience would do no good. Even had the both of them been equipped with weapons, they would have been no match against Wesker's inhuman speed and strength.

With the dildo adequately coated, Wesker put away the brush and approached Chris.

"Now, pet," Wesker began, placing his free hand at the center of Chris's back to push him face down on the mattress and immobilize him, "I need you to calm yourself because even I am not sure of the potency of this substance."

Chris's eyebrows rose. Exactly what was Wesker going to do to him?

But he didn't get a chance to ask because he felt a slow yet persistent nudge at his entrance. Chris gasped and involuntarily bucked; he felt something odd. Wesker wasn't joking when he said that the mixture was potent. Just at his rosy bud and Chris already felt something tingling at his entrance. The wrinkled skin of his opening had grown hot and extremely sensitive. And Wesker was still pushing the dildo in deeper, stretching flesh and muscles and leaving more of the substance behind to coat his innards. Once the entire dildo was in Wesker stopped, kept it firmly in place, and did not move. It didn't take long for the sensations assaulting his opening to expand inward. The effect was immediate and unlike anything Chris had ever felt before. He was hyper-sensitized and as a result his anal muscles were contracting and his body was radiating intense heat. And yet despite all these things, Chris moaned wantonly, his body confused at the sensations assaulting it but coveting more. He did not know whether he was suffering or being pleasured. And Wesker still hadn't moved the dildo; it was still inside him.

Wesker watched, pleased as the brunette moaned and writhed underneath him. The mixture was a success. It had brought chaos on Chris's nerves, making him very sensitive to stimulation and confusing his sensors to pain and pleasure. He pulled the dildo out, relishing the whimper of protest from the brunette before he shoved it back in. Wesker felt pre-cum drip down his length at the scream that tore out of those pretty lips.

Chris threw his head back, his back bent in tension. Sweat slick on his skin gave off a slight sheen in the dark room. It was too much. He was too sensitive down there. He couldn't take it. But Wesker didn't seem to care because he had pulled the dildo back out and was proceeding to stab him with it, hitting his prostate dead on every time and forcing it through the over-sensitized channel. Chris could have sobbed in pleasure and tried to get away from the pounding assault but Wesker's powerful hand on his back kept him pinned.

It didn't take long before Chris tensed and was cumming in one seemingly endless orgasm. He had cum without any stimulation to his cock. He felt Wesker pull out the dildo and remove his hand from his back. Chris's body went soft everywhere, except one place. Despite his unbelievable orgasm he was still hard. And he was aching to be penetrated, and not by a dildo but by some hard hot flesh. He wanted to be taken hard, rough and without the slightest sliver of mercy. Confused, Chris tried to roll onto his back in order to sit up, but he felt the bed dip beside him and he turned to see a blushing, scared Leon sitting next to him, still wearing a matching collar, and Wesker beside him. Wesker was masturbating his boyfriend's cock and ignoring his own weeping erection while Leon was feebly trying to push the blond's hands away. And Chris was still hard and aching to be fucked.

Wesker licked Leon's neck, and pulled him closer.

"Now Leon, Chris is still hard from my formula," Wesker whispered huskily into the other's ear, "and you're going to fuck him until its effects wear off."

Wesker then turned to Chris.

"Get on all fours, pet. Leon will fuck while you suck me off."

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil.

Thanks to Slouchingtyger for editing.

Also thanks to all my wonderful reviewers: Mistress Mary D, Star Shadow and Dark Stratos, Hina-86, Jenny, Ludolicious, Gianduja, Resplendence-x, Hallond, Joelan Gibson, Legaldruglover, Snipered Wolf, Galerian 57, Greenbean1, Hitomi, RuneNeko, Summer 36, YaoiPrincess 16, Bloody Pink Rose, DugFinn, Sakura Akatsuki Unstoppable, and once again thanks to Slouching Tyger.

You guys are awesome!

Chapter 15

The knock on Carlos's door had him off the couch and in the entryway before the visitor could lower their arm. Carlos opened the door to see Dia looking nice and attractive in a red cocktail dress and stilettos. She was holding up a USB drive for him to see.

"Just like I promised, babe." She walked in and held the USB out to the anxious agent. "Every corporation and every under-the-table transaction that has taken place within the past 2 to 3 weeks."

Carlos's face broke into a smile and he eagerly took the USB from the blonde's hand before drawing her in his enthusiasm into a brief but firm hug. He broke the hug when long nails and perverted hands grabbed onto his cheeks to give them a firm grope. He smiled shyly and withdrew.

"Thanks, Dia," he said as they walked into the living room where his laptop sat on top of the coffee table. "I promise just as soon as I glance through this and send a copy to Jill and Sheva, we'll head out."

The blonde hacker said nothing. She just took a seat on a stool at the island separating the kitchen from the living room and watched as Carlos plugged in the USB and opened several folders.

Dia's entire posture and demeanor was radiating odd vibes which Carlos would have noticed had he not been so enthusiastic about the possibility of a break in Leon and Chris's kidnapping.

There were numerous files, each pertaining to a different corporation and detailing different illegal transactions that had taken place in the last 2 weeks and some even dating back to the last 3 years that were still active. Carlos did not read them, but merely glanced through them to inspect their vitality before making a couple of copies and emailing them with a brief message to Jill and Sheva. Once the task was accomplished, he shut the computer off and turned toward Dia. The only problem was that she was not there. A quick, sharp prick to Carlos's neck caused him to swerve around. Dia was standing right behind him, an empty syringe in her hand. He raised a hand to his neck, confused.

"Dia…w-what…d…?" His vision had started to waver. He tried to get up and found that he couldn't; his entire body had gone numb. He fell back on the couch as consciousness began to fade. Dia was smiling down at him, her eyes cold and calculating.

"Don't worry, Carlos…" she said in a mock placating voice. As one manicured hand fondled his soft brown hair, the other pulled out a cell phone and dialed her lackeys' numbers. "I'll make sure that where you're going…they take good care of you."

A few minutes later, Carlos's front door slammed open and two burly guys walked in.

"There he is, boys," Dia gestured to the unconscious Carlos, "he's all yours."

The two men nodded to the blonde before approaching the couch and picking up the prostrate form.

Dia stood aside and watched as Carlos was lifted and dragged down the hall towards the back entrance where a nondescript van was waiting. She heard the sound of the sliding door open and close indicating that it was time to leave.

Just as the blonde was about to leave, she jumped up, startled by a shrill sound. Panic set in as the hacker feared that they had been found out. She relaxed as soon as she recognized it was merely the ringing of Carlos's phone. She scowled, displeased at having been uselessly frightened, and left, the phone still ringing in the empty apartment long after she was gone.

Sheva sighed and shifted from foot to foot as she was once again greeted by the dial tone. After receiving Carlos's email, Sheva had immediately tried to get in contact with him. She had been trying to phone her teammate for the past 15 minutes, only for no one to pick up the other line.

Where could the guy be? She had only received his email a few minutes ago. He should be right by his phone or computer. But she was still not receiving any answer.

She decided to forgo Carlos for the moment and try Jill. Her brunette companion answered after a few rings.

"Valentine residence."

Jill, it's Sheva; did you get Carlos's email?"

"Sheva, yes I did," Jill replied excitedly, "I don't know how he managed to get his hands on something like this, but it's definitely going to help us find Chris and Leon. All we have to do is see which company has had the most recent activity and then track it for a while. It's sure to lead us to Chris and Leon and whoever it was that took them."

Jill was beyond happy.

"I could almost kiss Carlos for this," the former STARS member exclaimed.

"Well, you'll have to wait till tomorrow when he shows up for work to do that," Sheva said, sharing the other woman's excitement, "I've been trying to get in touch with him but he's not answering his phone."

"He's not answering his email or his cell either," Jill said. "I tried to catch him online, but I guess he doesn't have his laptop with him. He hasn't responded to my text message either."

"Well we can ask him where he got his intel from tomorrow," Sheva said.

"Yeah, tomorrow," Jill reaffirmed. "Oh, and Sheva, although I know this may seem like good news, let's not tell Claire yet, okay? I'd hate for her to get her hopes up only for them to be dashed if this turns out to be a wild goose chase."

"I agree," Sheva confirmed. "We'll keep this from her till we're sure what we've got."

"Well, it's getting late," Jill said. "I'll see you tomorrow and we'll go over Carlos's data together. Bye, Sheva."

"Bye, Jill. See you tomorrow." And she hung up.

Wesker zipped up his vest and turned to the panting, exhausted couple on the now extremely soiled bed.

"Clean up, then sleep," Wesker instructed, his glowing amber eyes on Chris and Leon's tired, huddled forms, a satisfied grin adorning his face. "Expect a repeat of today's performance tomorrow and everyday while you're here with me."

Carlos opened his eyes to a gray ceiling and stale air. He could feel a lumpy mattress underneath him, and no sunlight pervaded the room he was in. The day's events came back to him.

Dia.

She had betrayed him. He wasn't surprised though. He always suspected that the woman would turn on him someday. He just wished it hadn't been now, while Leon and Chris were in trouble. Now the rest of the team would have to get preoccupied with him as well. Damn.

"Finally awake, amigo?" a voice broke the silence in the jail cell.

Carlos sat up and turned to see a man sitting in the cell's only other bunk bed.

The man had shoulder-length brown hair, aesthetic blue grey eyes, and olive skin, and he spoke with an accent. He was wearing brown pants, a white ruffle shirt, and a black vest. He was the type of guy that Jill, Sheva, or Claire would have called handsome.

"Where am I?" Carlos asked as he sat up to examine his surroundings. He was in a cell with no windows, grey stone walls, two bunk beds, a light bulb hanging from the high ceiling, and one large metal door that was probably locked. Nothing else occupied the room except for Carlos and the other man—apparently his cellmate.

"You are in a detention unit in a hidden Umbrella lab masquerading as an innocuous pharmaceutical company situated in some Third World Country. Which company and which country? I have no idea," the man said, "They brought you here yesterday and you've been asleep the whole time. I didn't try to wake you since I didn't think you'd appreciate being awoken early into this nightmare."

Carlos's eyebrows rose in shock.

Umbrella?

Talk about irony.

He thought over what his companion had said and turned back to him.

"You must have been here for a long time to know all of this," Carlos stated.

"You have no idea, amigo," his cellmate said dropping his head to hide the forlorn expression that broke out on his face. He shook his head as though in resignation, "If I had known what was waiting for me here I would have preferred to have stayed dead. Not that _it_ had given me a choice."

Carlos tried to wrap his mind around the man's words. His companion turned back to him, saw his confusion, and decided to change the subject.

"So what's your name?"

"I'm Carlos Oliveira."

"Sera, Luis Sera."

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil.

I can't believe it has been nearly a month since I've last update. My sincerest apologies to all the readers, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting this long. The entire thing is due to the fact that my sister and I have been limited down to one computer after her laptop died on her and we've been fighting over computer time. So I'm really getting little time to write and update. Sis's laptop is still broken so updates may still be slow in coming although I do promise to try and steal as much time to write.

And again thanks to Slouchingtyger for editing this chapter.

Chapter 16

There had been no fingerprints on the doorknob, no footprints in the house, no signs of forced entry, and absolutely no traces left behind to indicate who had taken Carlos. Even the furniture was left undisturbed in its proper place (as proper as a bachelor living on his own would keep it, anyway).

It had taken 16 hours for Jill and Sheva to figure out what had happened. Carlos didn't show up for work the next day; he didn't answer his phone or his email. He didn't answer the door when the women dropped by his apartment. They would have left suspecting nothing until Sheva had tried the doorknob to find it unlocked. And although there had been no signs of foul play, they immediately sensed that something had gone terribly wrong.

Sheva called base to report Carlos's disappearance. Once done, she closed her cell and approached Jill; together both women had surveyed and combed the apartment for clues. But hours of searching had led them nowhere. The only thing they could surmise was that judging by the apartment's condition, whoever had taken their teammate had been an acquaintance of his. But a search of the premises had given them no clues as to the identity of that person. That had been 2 days ago.

Jill sat in front of her computer with Sheva by her side. Both women were reviewing the latest CSI reports hoping to find information that could disclose Carlos's whereabouts, but so far all looked bleak. Jill closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead in frustration. There were black bags under her eyes and creases of the past days' exhaustion evident on her face. She looked at her only remaining partner to see Sheva staring at her monitor in nearly the same condition as her. Three of her teammates were now missing, and they still had nothing but Carlos's last email to go on. It was now midnight, and they had spent the past 40 hours doing nothing but reading reports only to arrive at what they already knew. Jill sighed. The brunette was about to turn to her partner to tell her that they should call it a night, since neither of them had had any sleep, when the other women suddenly spoke up.

"I think we should go with Carlos's report," she said confidently. "It might lead us to Leon and Chris, and I have a hunch that wherever they are, Carlos is going to be there."

Jill thought about it for a moment. The idea seamed plausible, and they really had nothing else to go on. Plus, Carlos's sudden kidnapping was far too coincidental. He had disappeared just shortly after he sent this latest information to both women. So the probability that he might have somehow become entangled in the same mess as her two other comrades was very high. Sheva might be on to something.

Jill nodded, and they both turned back to their computers to bring up the files Carlos had sent them. Both women scanned the contents and were intrigued to find that there were several consistencies that may prove fruitful.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Jill asked.

"Yes," Sheva answered, "there are a couple of patterns here that are consistent with the time that Chris and Leon disappeared. Some of them are even just hours apart."

A slight shuffling sound came from behind the closed door, but the occupants of the room were so enamored in their work that they completely missed it.

"The guys have been missing for a couple of weeks. Moving them would have only taken a day," Sheva said as she scrolled down the pages, "so if we eliminate the rest and keep only those relating to a couple of days before and after the time they disappeared, we can narrow the options down to only two possible locations and corporations."

"Actually only one," Jill intervened excitedly, "Sigma Technologies filed for foreclosure and was demolished 8 months ago, which only leaves the last name on Carlos's list."

Jill smiled in relief at the latest breakthrough. She scrolled down to the bottom of the list and read the last name.

"Tricell Pharmaceuticals, I've never heard of it."

"I have," Sheva said, turning to her partner. Jill was surprised to see a sour look on the other woman's pretty face. "It's a small pharmaceutical company located back in my country, Kijuju. There had been rumors going on before I left that this company bought the remaining assets of WilPharma."

Jill's eyes widened in shock.

"You mean the company that Leon and Claire took down?" she asked. "The same one that also tried to make the T-Virus vaccine but had an outbreak incident?"

Sheva nodded.

"You realize what this means?"

"Yes," Jill said, "It means that Tricell may actually be Umbrella and that Chris, Leon, and possibly Carlos might have been taken to Africa."

The two sat staring at each other in silence, each lost in her own thoughts. Finally, Jill broke the silence.

"It's a good thing that you're familiar with the area."

Outside Jill and Sheva's office, Claire silently stepped back, taking her ear away from the closed door. Hope and determination flared in her eyes. She turned around and quickly made her way out of the compound before being discovered.

'Africa, Kijuju, Tricell,' she repeated to herself as she raced back home to prepare.

"Don't worry, guys," she spoke quietly to herself, "I'm coming, and I'll rescue you all."

As Claire planned, and as Jill and Sheva made the necessary arrangements for their latest mission, somewhere in the recesses of a fake conglomerate in Africa were 4 men. Two were lovers ensnared in the clutches of a Tyrant, and 2 were strangers that were fast becoming friends under the brutal circumstances of their confinement. Each pair was completely oblivious to the other couple's presence in the same building, and each was suffering through different ordeals. The first two were being overwhelmed and indulged in an unrelenting rape; the other two were being put through agonizing pain brought on by the experiments of cruel, sadistic scientists. Little did these four men know that more was to come.

TBC

Please Read and Review.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil.

Hi, I know it has been a while since I've updated and for that I apologize.

Unfortunately the following chapter isn't beta'd, so I apologize for any mistakes in the story.

Hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 17

To say that it was hot would be an understatement. It wasn't just hot, it was scorching. Even with the military jeep's air conditioner on full blast, Jill still found herself perspiring like crazy. Her female companion didn't seem to be doing much better either.

Sheva hadn't forgotten how hot Kijuju was, not by a long shot. But having lived abroad in the US in an area of temperate weather for a couple of years had offset her body's senses. And now she found herself trying to slowly reacquaint herself with the atmosphere.

As the women sped on they passed little in terms of wildlife, but a great deal of military vehicles. Jill thought nothing of it. But as the two drew closer towards their destination, military vehicles became more frequent.

Jill's brow furrowed in confusion as she pondered on the implications. Sheva saw her friend's questioning glance and decided to answer her.

"It has been a couple of years since I've been here," Sheva began, catching Jill's attention, "But a friend of mine writes to me often and keeps me updated on all that's been happening since I've left. It seems that for a while now there have been repeated reports of riots, the people are a bit wary of the new government, so military checkpoints have been set at different intervals in order to quell any acts."

Jill nodded.

"That explains the activity," she said, "I just hope it doesn't slow us down."

Sheva shook her head.

"Josh told me that it wasn't anything serious, and that it would pass in a while."

Jill nodded and the two proceeded on.

Finally, at the brink of the town it became apparent that some major activity _had_ taken place.

"Is that it?" Jill asked her companion.

Sheva nodded in affirmation, but her brows were twisted in confusion.

"Yes, Kijuju," she said, "But I don't remember _that_ being there?"

The 'that' in question was a 30 foot wall that seems to encompass the entire town.

Jill steered the jeep to the gate where she was instantly accosted by the soldiers stationed there. The former STARS could already feel trouble brewing.

"Halt!"

Speaking of trouble.

A couple of soldiers approached the vehicle as it came to a stop.

"Let me see your papers." The soldier demanded.

Sheva pulled out hers and Jill's papers and identification and handed them over. The man only scanned them before returning them and demanding that they leave.

"What?!" Jill demanded angrily, "We have a mission to see to and we have the authorization to be here."

"You can't pass," the soldier said, "You can't bring your weapons in here, you don't have authorization for that. You'll have to turn around and leave."

"The hell we will!" Sheva exclaimed, "Listen now, we…"

"Sheva!?"

Suddenly a male voice interrupted.

Sheva and Jill turned around to see a man in fatigues approaching the jeep.

"Josh?!" Sheva said. She quickly got out of the car to greet him.

"Sheva," the man smiled in greeting and gestured for the soldiers on either side to step down.

"It has been a long time. How's life abroad been treating you?"

"Well," Sheva replied.

Jill had also exited the jeep and approached to stand by Sheva.

"Josh, meet Jill, Jill this is Josh, my friend and former captain from before I left."

Jill smiled politely at the other man and shook his hand.

"I'm Jill Valentine, Sheva's teammate," she said, "We're here on a search and rescue mission."

"Yes," Sheva said, "And it's urgent, we're pressed for time, we need to pass through as soon as possible."

A few soldiers passed by the trio, Josh nodded towards them to proceed before gesturing both women to the side so they could talk.

"You're mission may have to postponed," Josh began, "As you can see we may have a situation on our hands. The people here are…restless, it may be the new government…or it may be something…else…" Here the tall man trailed a bit off inciting both women's curiosities.

"What do you mean?" Sheva asked, "In your letters you never mentioned something like." She gestured to the wall.

"I'm not really sure myself," Josh tried to say while shaking his head, "They have just been a bit off lately…and conditions have not improved. That's why you can't pass. The platoons here don't want to be held responsible if a couple of agents turned out dead on their watch. I just can't see how you can go on your mission under the current the circumstances."

"The situation is irrelevant," Jill interrupted resolutely, "We are here on a mission and we'll be seeing to its completion."

The man looked into the women's eyes and saw determination and fierce will. He could already tell that there would be no turning back for these two.

He sighed in resignation before nodding acquiescence.

"I'll speak with the guards," Josh said as he began to guide both women back to their jeep, "For now it will take a few minutes. Where are you headed?"

"We need to investigate a company that is well established here," Jill said, "We have reason to believe that it's the remnants of the Umbrella Corporation, hiding behind the alias Tricell."

The man's eyes widen. The Umbrella name is globally recognized as a premise for disaster. The corporation's action had resonated in the world with a bang. Everyone knew it, and everyone despised its actions and its trivialization of the destruction of countless human lives.

"I see," he dropped his head, contemplating the meaning behind this, "Do you have proof?"

"We do," Sheva said "But we don't have time to explain it now. You'll just have to trust me on this one Josh."

Josh sighed again but nodded.

"Thank you, I appreciate it," Sheva said as she and Jill got back in their jeep.

Josh nodded, and gestured for the guards to open the gates.

With a final farewell Jill revved up the jeep and guided it in.

The two women maneuvered through the narrow streets till they reached their check point. After turning off the engine they got off, reached into the back seat for their equipment, geared up, and ventured out.

It wasn't long before they ran into trouble.

Back in the Jeep

A cardboard box in the back of the military vehicle stirred a little, two blue keen eyes peered out from underneath it to scan the surrounding area. Seeing no one in sight, it lifted the carton off and cast it aside. Claire Redfield sighed in relief.

'That had been damned close.'

She knew that sticking with Sheva and Jill would pay off. Although it had been a bit risky, she had come damn close to being detected numerous times.

The red head climbed off the back of the jeep and scoured the building. She spotted a door in the back where the two women had left and followed. She cracked it open and sneaked a peak to see Jill and Sheva make their way down a long deserted alleyway and into another building.

Just as the redhead was about to step outside she saw a shadow move on the ground. The redhead snapped her eyes up to see a figure jump from building to building, possibly following her friends.

Claire narrowed her eyes and tried to focus on the agile figure. She gasped in shock when she caught a glimpse of the other person. She never expected to see the other here. Not in Africa.

The younger Redfield stood still in her place and watched as Ada Wong trailed her friends.

Albert Wesker stood in front of the monitors and watched as the local man strapped to the gurney was injected with his latest concoction.

Wesker frowned when moments later the man's skin split open and black tendrils of infected flesh crawl out.

'Another failure,' Wesker concluded, 'but at least the virus is stable.'

It seems that hardly anyone was fit to become one of the chosen. The virus was extremely picky on who it chose to endow with its great might.

All the better really. This would ensure that only the fittest survived.

Maybe he should grab Oliveira and Sera down from detention and pump them full of Uroboros.

Yes, he knew that that both little traitors were in his facility. Wesker smiled maliciously as he imagined those two little scabs strapped down and writhing in agony as the virus consumed them from inside out. Like larva wasps inside a beetle, it would slowly eat its hosts alive from the inside out, allowing its poor meal to feel every crunch, bite, and tear as it moved along to feed.

Sera had been collected by Ada and brought here after he had been found alive in Saddler's mansion. At the time Wesker had been going to reprimand the Asian woman on what the hell she had been thinking. But then she had told saved her hide when she confided with him that Luis was carrying a dead sample of 'Las Plagas' inside him. And although dead, the Las Plagas had actually saved Luis's life by endowing him with regenerative powers before it passed.

He didn't particularly care who was responsible for apprehending Oliveira, and he didn't ask. He was just too glad to have the little traitor where he could torment him the best.

He would hold on to the Uroboros idea though. It would be one way to get rid of the pestilence.

"Oh Albert!" a female voice called.

'Speaking of pestilence,' Wesker thought.

The former STARS captain turned around as the other sauntered in. Excella Gionne was an excellent minion, but terribly annoying. She was really starting to wear on Wesker's nerves.

"The preparations are almost complete," she said as she approached Wesker, "Soon we will be able to move to the next phase."

"Good." Wesker said and turned back to the monitors.

Excella frowned petulantly at being dismissed so quickly. But she didn't let it dissuade her. She simply pushed on.

"You know," she leaned her body close to Wesker's, allowing him to feel her supple body against his, "I was surprised when 'Los Illuminados' was such a success."

"We have Sera to thank for that," Wesker said still ignoring her, "After the mass production and distribution of vaccines for the T and G Virus, Spencer's dream-_my_ dream died-but it found life once again in Spain. The dead remains of the Los Plagas leech that we removed from Sera's body gave us a better understanding of its workings and allowed the sample that Ada procured for us to flourish. It also gave us control over the locals when ingested."

The Majini really were no different from the villagers in Europe. They displayed the same behavioral patterns and were just as loyal as the farmers that had previously served the 'Los Illuminados'.

"But soon Uroboros will be complete, and we'll have complete control," Excella said moving in even closer, "You'll be needing someone-someone suitable-to join you in your new world…" her voice was laden with insinuation.

Wesker looked down at the Italian women plastered at his side. He held in the urge to scoff and moved away from her in disgust.

"Your position at Tricell is secure Excella, so don't push your luck," Wesker said as he turned back to the monitors, "And I already have all that I would require."

Excella, knowing what the man was talking about, sneered.

"You mean your fuck toys," she said disgusted as she began for the exit, "Why waste your time with them? In all likelihood Uroboros is probably not even going to accept them. Then both your pets would die out with the rest of the world." And with that the Italian woman left.

Wesker who had been about to resume his work froze.

_In all likelihood Uroboros is probably not even going to accept them._

Those words rang loudly and ostentatiously inside Wesker's head.

Excella had a valid point. According to his research, there was a 68 % chance that the virus would reject Redfield and Kennedy and simply mutate inside them till takes over and completes its form.

So what?

What did it matter? That was what he was after, wasn't it? To cleanse the human race of impurities and recessive genetic material till only the strong remained.

And Chris and Leon were his enemies, his fuck toys, as Excella had pointed out. Loosing them would be negligible. Wouldn't it?

Wesker stared off into empty space in thought. After a while he pulled the keyboard closer to tap a few keys. The window that had been observing the latest subjects closed off, in its place a new window opened. This one however showed Chris and Leon, still nude, roaming inside Wesker's quarters.

Wesker sat down to watch while allowing his mind o drift off in thought.

After having both Kennedy and Redfield the first couple of nights, he had had the couple transferred into Wesker's apartment so as to enjoy them all the more in his private residence. He hadn't allowed them their clothes back; he much preferred to watch them in the nude.

Wesker watched the two men sitting in the living huddled together speaking in hushed whispers, their voices too low for the microphone to catch. But it didn't matter. The room was too well designed for any escape attempt, not to mention that there were Majini patrolling the whole place.

Wesker's mind began to turn as he let his eyes take in those naked bodies, the soft skin, slender curves, and succulent lips. He felt heat pool in his lower stomach. Currently, Redfield was sitting on the couch with his boyfriend plastered to his side. Both men's naked limbs intertwined, their positions unconsciously accentuating their smooth curves and toned bodies.

Wesker licked his lips.

Did he really want to lose this?

The answer: A resounding **NO**.

He will build a new world and rule as a god with Leon and Chris at his sides as his pets.

Wesker's mind conjured up the image of himself on his throne of power, his pets naked, collared, and complacent kneeling by his feet. Wesker smiled, his eyes glowing in excitement.

Yes, that would be _most_ acceptable.

He would synthesize a formula for his pets. Yes! They will live to see Wesker dominate the new world. And then finally, Chris and Leon would be able to see past their ridiculous ideals and appreciate what Wesker had been trying to accomplish from the very start.

Satisfied, Wesker turned back to his workstation and commenced with some minor altercations for his new plans.

*

In A Detention Cell of Tricell

Luis sat up from his bunk bed when he heard the door to his cell unlock. The door swung open to show Carlos hanging motionless between two Majini as they dragged his limp, damaged body, and toss it carelessly inside.

Luis quickly darted forward and grabbed the injured man before he hit the concrete floor-further injuring him. Carlos moaned in pain as Luis cautiously dragged the injured man and lifting him to lie on his bunk bed.

This has been pretty much the two men's reality ever since they were abducted. Every couple of days Majini would come, collect one of the men, and drag him down into the test labs to become a part of some cruel torture experiment conducted on the hands of sadistic scientists that were still loyal to Umbrella. After they lost consciousness or their kidnappers lost interest, they would be healed, their wounds tended and returned to their cells where they would spend the next couple of days alone and un-harassed till they were deemed healthy enough to be tested on again.

Luis laid the other man on his bunk bed and turned him onto his side. He pulled up his shirt to see what injuries the bastards had inflicted on his cellmate now.

The experimentation process was far harder on Carlos then it was on Luis. Because of the Plagas, Luis's healing powers were accelerated, allowing him to quickly jump back after being used. But Carlos was normal; he would have to suffer through the slow process of a mending bone or open wounds. Luis had been a scientist, and before that he had had medical training, so he had taken it upon himself to try and help his friend despite the lack of resources or medication.

This time however, there were no broken bones or open wounds. There were a few bruises marring the other man's chest and numerous needle marks on the inside of his elbow. Luis checked Carlos's forehead and saw that the man was running a fever. There was little he could do. Whatever chemicals those assholes had given him he would have to wait for them to run their course, or for Carlos's body to burn them out. All Luis could do as try and make his friend as comfortable as possible.

Luis rose from Carlos's side and went over to the corner to grab the bottle of water they were give. He returned to the other's side and lifted his head, urging him to drink. Once he was satisfied that Carlos had re-hydrated enough not to risk over heating, he poured some of the water on the man's head, eyes, and neck to keep his temperature down.

Just as Luis was about to rise again, Carlos's arm shot forward to grab his arm. Carlos, who had been semi conscious during Luis ministrations, dragged him back down till their faces were very close.

"Carlos?" Luis asked confused.

"P-Pa…Patte…Pattern…," Carlos's could barely manage out. "I know…I know…the pattern…now." And with that, he passed out.

Luis stayed there, confusion evident on his face. He couldn't wrap his mind around what Carlos had been trying to say.

Luis shook his head. Maybe it was just ramblings brought on by the fever. Carlos may have not even been aware that he had been talking.

Luis rose again and headed to lay down on his own bunk bed, oblivious that Carlos was near completing their escape plan.

In Wesker's Apartment

Chris sat on the couch with Leon close by his side. Both were naked, wearing only the matching collars that Wesker had forced on them. They knew that there were camera's hidden all over the place, and couldn't risk doing anything. They huddled close and hushed quietly together. They had no idea how long they had been Wesker's prisoners. The apartment lacked any windows or clocks to mark the passage of time. They had considered various ways for escape, but with Wesker watching their every move and being located deep inside enemy territory, nothing was conceivable.

Leon sighed and moved closer to Chris who wrapped his arms tightly around his beloved. He nuzzled the muscular neck, absolutely hating the collar that intervened. In any other situation the collar would have been a hot idea and a turn on. But in their current predicament and with the meaning it held, he found it disgusting and repugnant.

"Do you think we'll ever get out of here?" Leon asked into his lover's neck.

Chris nuzzled his lover's soft hair affectionately and caressed his back in a soothing caress.

"I know we will," he spoke into the blond tresses. "We've defeated Wesker countless times in the past and we'll do it again. Besides, I'm sure that the rest of the team is already trying to rescue us as we speak. You know that Sheva and Jill can't live without their daily dosage of Yaoi, so they'll be the most motivated."

Leon chuckled at his lover's attempt at humor. Even in their situation, Chris was always the optimist.

Leon raised his head and kissed Chris deeply. When he finally drew back he stared deeply into the beautiful blue eyes.

"I love you."

Chris smiled, despite how many times he hears it his heart still fluctuates wildly whenever he hears the blonde say those words.

"I love you too."

TBC

Please Read and Review.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident evil.

Thanks to Slouchingtyger for editing this chapter.

WARNING: Yaoi, non-consensual.

Chapter 18

Now that he had time to think about it, Wesker was glad that he had sought to procure both Leon and Chris together. Had he only captured one and eliminated the other it wouldn't have been as much fun. And with Wesker's insatiable appetite he was sure he might have accidently killed one in the midst a frenzy of lust, or he would have undoubtedly shattered his pet's pelvis under his hot torrent.

Wesker moaned as hot lips and wet tongues moved over his engorged length. He ran his gloveless fingers through dark short tresses and medium blond locks to guide both his captives in a preferred rhythm. This was simply heaven!

He was so glad he had decided to spare them both.

Wesker stared down to watch his pets pleasure him simultaneously. The lovelies were kneeling in front of him as they ran their tongues up and down his girth, hands kneading his balls, thighs, and hips. It had taken him a while to 'train' them into doing this properly. By now, they knew better than try and bite him. Oh, and how he just loved the sight of repulsion marring their pretty faces as he came all over them and forced them to swallow.

The same expressions they were wearing at that precise moment to be exact.

Wesker closed his eyes so as to better enjoy his release. After he was done basking in the aftermath he tightened his grip on their hair and forced the couple to stand. He took a moment to enjoy their grimace before smashing his lips against Chris's lips first and then Kennedy's. He delved into the moist caverns, thoroughly tasting himself on them. He kept his red eyes open as he prolonged his kiss with Kennedy a bit so as to watch Chris's lovely face contort from disgust to fury to murderous rage.

When Wesker finally broke the kiss he pushed the two toward the bathroom.

"As much as I'd like to go for a few more rounds, you need to clean up, pets," Wesker instructed as he began to dress, "And do hurry up. I've got a special surprise for you," the BOW said with a mysterious smirk that did not bode well before exiting the bedroom.

Leon sneered as he and Chris retreated into the bathroom to shower.

"The last time he said he had a surprise we ended up with pierced nipples," the blond said, staring at the silver loops hanging from his and Chris's nipples.

Chris looked down at Leon's nipples before smirking mischievously and flicking at the silver rings.

Leon gasped and shot his lover a glare before smirking and reaching to twist Chris's right ring.

"Ow ow ow! Leon!" Chris covered the abused nipple before pouting.

Leon shook his head and stepped under the water. "Teach you not to mess with a guy's nipple."

Chris smiled playfully. "I'll guess I'll just have to mess with something else."

They would have liked to stay holed up together for a while but didn't want to evoke Wesker's wrath.

Chris and Leon exited the shower together, naked and hair still a bit wet. Wesker had returned and was laying a pair of black uniforms and boots on top of the mattress.

Wesker turned to the pair.

"I'll be back in few minutes. In the meantime put on these clothes," Wesker ordered. "We'll be moving out soon."

Chris and Leon turned and stared at each other in surprise as Wesker left the apartment.

They were being moved?

This could be their chance to escape!

*

The wooden double doors of an old warehouse stood wide open. Jill and Sheva quickly ducked inside and shut the doors behind them before attempting to barricade the entrance. The two women rushed towards the windows to see if they had been followed. But the area outside was empty and quiet.

Sensing safety for the moment, both women leaned against the chapped doors panting harshly in exhaustion. Once they had regained their breath, they turned to each other.

"What the hell is wrong with them?" Sheva asked as she surveyed the outside.

The moment they had been spotted by some of the locals, all others had rushed en masse to attack both females. Now, Jill and Sheva were excellent veteran soldiers, but faced with the sheer numbers they had had no other alternative but to retreat and take shelter in the abandoned warehouse.

"Damned if I know," Jill replied, "But did you see their eyes? The people, they were out for blood, but their eyes…they were…"

"Empty," Sheva answered for her, "Vacant. The same thing you see with brainwashed, abducted cult members."

"Yes, exactly," Jill agreed, "Only these seem to work in a more unified albeit simpler form." The brunette's brow furrowed in confusion. "I recall a similar thing being mentioned before, but I can't remember from where."

Suddenly Jill was brought out of her musings by a sound echoing from the dark recesses of the room. Jill and Sheva instantly had their guns up and trained at the direction the noise had come from.

The room echoed with the patter of heavy combat boots approaching them.

The two women kept their guns ready, expecting another Majini to jump out and attack them. Both were incredibly surprised when an Asian woman donned in black ops gear walked out of the shadows.

Jill gasped as she recognized the other woman.

"Ada Wong!" she exclaimed in shock, but did not lower her weapon. "What are you doing here?!"

"I found her trailing you two," a familiar voice came from behind the Asian woman.

It was now Sheva's turn to gasp in shock as Claire Redfield nudged her captive forward and walked into the light, her gun trained on the Asian's back.

"Claire! You're here!?" she exclaimed, surprise evident in her voice.

"Frankly, I'm not surprised," Jill smirked, "Claire has a habit of pulling this sort of stuff."

Claire smirked back.

"Old habits die hard."

"True! Doesn't explain her, though," Jill gestured to Ada.

"I think she was sent to spy on you and try to stop you."

"No, I wasn't," Ada spoke up with a sour look on her face.

"Oh!?" Jill exclaimed. "Then why are you here?"

"I was sent to help you stop Wesker and save your teammates," Ada answered.

The three ladies froze.

"You know where they are?" Claire demanded, her eyes brimming with hope and anticipation.

"Wesker is alive?"

Ada rolled her eyes.

"Of course he's alive. Who do you think kidnapped the love birds and orchestrated this whole thing? Santa Claus?" she said sarcastically.

Jill ignored the woman's jibe and proceeded to interrogate her.

"How do we know that Wesker didn't send you to set us up?"

Ada sighed. "Let's just say that I'm starting to question my loyalty to my superior."

"Lately, Wesker has been more secretive and refused to incorporate me on his plans," Ada continued. "Before, it wouldn't have concerned me, but that was before I received intel from a source. That person hacked into Wesker's files and forwarded to me data that included Wesker's whole agenda. And let's just say I didn't like what I saw."

"And what did you see?" Sheva asked.

"Visions of an apocalypse," Ada said, all sarcasm and mirth drained from her voice, "the end of the world."

"Cut the crap, Ada," Claire demanded. "Tell us why you're really here."

"I told you already," Ada replied, "I've been sent to help you."

"You work for Wesker, who else could have put you up to this?" Sheva asked.

"The same person who hacked into Wesker's computer and sent me the data," she replied. "It has become obvious that Wesker's plans include worldwide genocide, and asides from Leon and Chris, he doesn't plan on saving anyone else."

"Including you!" Jill supplied in understanding. "But he despises Chris; why would he want to save him and Leon?"

Ada shook her head. "Not sure. He's kept a close, discreet watch on those two. I couldn't get anywhere near them to check on them. All I know from what I read was that he's synthesizing some vaccine that won't counteract Uroboros completely but would endow them with a small part of its capabilities. As for the rest of the world, he plans on sending us straight to hell.

"Including me, my informant, and billions of others," the former spy said. "Which is why the informant sent me the data, so I can help you stop him.

"Another thing you should know is that the locals out there aren't just uneasy, as the military thinks," Ada said. "They're infected with an altered version of Las Plagas that has been merged with the last of the T- and G-Virus."

Silence descended, the others' faces contorted in shock as bombshell after bombshell was dropped on them. Ada allowed them a moment to take the information in.

Jill was the first to break the silence.

"Who is your informant?" Jill asked. "And can you trust them?"

"Yeah, she's a manipulative, lying wench, but she's mostly honest with me," Ada said. "The informant's name is Vanessa Vary, alias Dia. Blond witch extraordinaire, and my stepsister." Three pair of eyebrows rose in surprise.

Ada then sighed and moved to lean her hip against a dusty crate beside her before she continued. The three other females had lowered their weapons, listening intently to all that Wesker's former henchwoman had to say.

"She is also the reason why you've made it this far."

Jill blinked in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Ada sighed again before she hesitantly continued.

"Who do you think provided Carlos the information that led you here?" she asked, registering the women's shocked expressions. "You know that Carlos used to be U.B.C.S. and as such he used his past connections to get you the information to lead to Chris and Leon's whereabouts. Carlos called on Dia for that information, which also coincided with her finding Wesker's plans. She saw an opportunity not only to place someone right within the heart of the facility, but to also guide others from the outside."

"To attack from both the inside and out," Jill said in comprehension.

Ada then muttered the next part hesitantly.

"It's the reason why she didn't retract the information directly after she sold him out to Umbrella."

The women's reactions were as expected: outraged.

"She allowed him to send you—his teammates—the data before being taken." Ada said as she stood up. "And now I'm here to help you. Carlos is a capable individual; he's probably already figured out a way to escape. With him going at Umbrella from the inside and us from the outside we should be able to save your comrades and stop Wesker."

Silence descended for a moment as each woman pondered deeply. Although still infuriated, they had to concede her point. It wasn't the best of plans, but if what Ada had told them was true, it wasn't her fault.

After a moment, Claire broke the silence.

"Let's say we believe you," the redhead said. "Where do we go from here? Can you tell us where they are?"

Ada turned to Claire and nodded.

"I'll lead you to them," Ada said. "Chris and Leon used to be held in a Tricell facility in the west, but they've been moved recently to a large ship stationed in the harbor. Carlos is there as well, held in the detention cell of the labs. It's also where Wesker plans to depart in order to deploy the next part of his plan."

Jill watched the Asian woman's expression, still not trusting her. She turned to Claire, knowing that the redhead had a history with this woman and knew her best.

"Think we can trust her?"

Claire turned back to Ada and looked into her eyes searching for deception. She found none.

She turned back to Jill, then back to Ada, smiling.

"I'm sure we can."

Ada seemed completely taken aback and lowered her eyes in embarrassment and humility.

Ada couldn't recall the last time anyone had looked at her with that much trust.

It's a good thing too, because not a moment later the sounds of stomping feet signaled an approaching mob of Majini.

"Damn, they've found us!" Jill prepared her weapon as the infected people began to ram the double doors in an attempt to break in. Sheva and Claire followed suit.

"Shit!" Ada exclaimed.

Claire turned to Ada, noticing the woman's distressed face.

"What is it?"

"My gun!" Ada said, alarmed, as she patted and raked through her pack, "I can't find it!"

Sheva heard her and reached for her spare Beretta.

Ada stared at the offered weapon in surprise before graciously accepting it.

In the next instant, the Majini had broken through.

*

Luis and Carlos's detention Cell

Luis and Carlos had been idly chatting about how their captors could have at least spared the dough to exterminate the rats in this place, or at least given them slingshots to do the job themselves, when the door to their cell swung open indicating Luis's time for the labs.

Luis sighed and reluctantly moved to the Majini waiting to escort him. At least it wasn't Carlos's turn; the other still needed time to rest and heal from his last session.

"See ya in a bit, Amigo," Luis said as he got up. "Save some of those rodents for me."

Carlos chuckled at Luis's good natured attempt at a joke in a difficult situation while secretly, he was hiding his fear, as well as some anxiety.

Fear for his new friend and anxiety for later tonight when Carlos would attempt their first shot at escape.

*

If Chris and Leon had harbored any hope of finding a means of escape, that hope had been dashed when Wesker led them aboard the large ship. There was a larger hindrance now. Before they might have made it out on foot, but no way would they make it swimming.

Wesker ran his key card through the slot and opened the door that led to his new quarters. He pushed a black-clad Chris and Leon inside their new apartment.

Both men stumbled in and shot Wesker murderous looks that promised hell should they ever succeed in escaping from him.

Ah, how Wesker had come to love those looks! He just loved their fiery tempers. It set his blood boiling and his dick aching.

"We'll be staying here for a while pets," the BOW said, standing in the doorway. "Make yourselves at home. I need to go make some preparations; I'll be back in a few hours. Try not to miss me too much." Wesker smirked before the door slid shut.

The two sighed in relief at finally being left alone together before walking forward to embrace gently.

Chris wrapped his arms around Leon as he nuzzled his lover's hair and moved his hands in soothing circles on the other's back.

Leon sighed and rested his head on Chris's shoulder.

"We should try to find a way out of here before the ship starts moving," Leon said. "Once the ship's moving we'll have less chance of ever escaping."

He felt Chris nod before they separated and began to scour the rooms.

*

In the Ship's Observation Room

Wesker sat in front of numerous computer screens, trying to keep an eye out to ensure that all was progressing smoothly and remaining on schedule, while also allowing him to keep a keen vigilance on his pets. He chuckled as he watched them scouring the new apartment, no doubt searching for means of escape.

"Search to your heart's content, kittens," Wesker said to himself. "I personally secured your rooms."

Wesker resumed tapping away, instructing the computer to start loading the missiles into their silos when suddenly all the observation monitors went black. He entered several codes to try to correct them without success.

'This is not the time!' Wesker thought, irritated. 'What in the hell is going on?'

*

Back in Wesker's Quarters

Half an hour later they stepped back into the living room, disappointed at finding nothing.

Chris sighed.

"He probably knew we would try an escape here, too," the former S.T.A.R.S member said.

"Besides, it might have not worked." Leon said, trying to secretly gesture towards the top ceiling where he'd discovered a hidden camera.

"Yeah, but we could…" But before Chris could continue they heard the sound of the entrance swoosh open.

Both men turned, expecting to find that Wesker had come to punish them for their futile attempt at escape.

But to their shock, they saw a woman enter the front door, pointing a gun in their direction.

Chris groaned.

"Wonderful, as if things couldn't get any better."

The woman growled.

"Shut up!" she yelled.

"Who the hell are you?" Leon asked.

"The name's Excella Gione," she began, not lowering the gun. "And I've come to get rid of you nuisances."

"Ex-girlfriend?" Chris asked Leon.

"I thought I told you to shut up," Excella growled. "I'm Wesker's partner. Everything was going fine until you two showed up. I was going to join Wesker at his side in the new world, but you two just had to go and ruin everything. The bastard made you vaccines to make sure you survive no matter what, and I don't like that." Her voice was cold and pitiless. "That's why I'm going to kill you both. Then Wesker will be all mine."

Leon snorted.

"Lady, you can have him."

Chris, fearing that the demented woman might try to take a shot, surreptitiously drew closer to the blond until he was in front of him, shielding him from the gun.

"I don't know who you think Wesker is," Chris began, "But let me tell you that he cares for no one but himself." This earned him a growl. So Chris tried another tactic. "Even if you kill us, don't you think he'll be pissed that you were the one to take our lives instead of him, and without his permission?"

Excella smiled connivingly.

"He won't know," she said. "One: I've momentarily deactivated the surveillance system all across the ship. Two: This gun isn't mine. I stole this gun from the Asian bitch that works for him."

Leon's eyes widened as he immediately knew who Excella was talking about.

"Ada?"

Excella smiled maliciously.

"Yes, this is Wong's weapon. I stole it from her a while ago before she left." She brought her hand up in fake woe. "Poor girl, gone to the heart of Majini-infested territory without realizing she was missing her faithful piece." Excella shrugged still not moving Ada's gun from its target. "Oh well, if she dies, that's one less person for me to worry about and my story would be that much more solid."

Excella leveled the gun at Chris's head. Leon tried to step forward but was immediately stopped by Chris's hand. The brunette pushed his lover back to keep him behind him and away from the threat of the gun despite Leon's struggles.

"This is what's going to happen," Excella smirked, "I'm going to shoot you both dead before the cameras kick back on. And when Wesker comes to check on his darling fuck toys, he'll find Ada's bullets in your heads. He'll assume that she killed you, and if the bitch doesn't survive the Majini there's no way for her to deny it. And I get off scot-free."

With that, Excella trained the gun on Chris's forehead and pulled the trigger.

TBC

This story is starting to reach its end. Good thing have others in the works.

Please Read and Review.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil.

Warnings: Language, Yaoi, violence, and anything else that may come up.

I would like to thank ToraChibiChan for editing this chapter.

Chapter 19

_**"This is what's going to happen," Excella smirked, "I'm going to shoot you both dead before the cameras kick back on. And when Wesker comes to check on his darling fuck toys, he'll find Ada's bullets in your heads. He'll assume that she killed you, and if the bitch doesn't survive the Majini there's no way for her to deny it. And I get off scot-free."**_

_**With that, Excella trained the gun on Chris's forehead and pulled the trigger. **_

The deafening sound echoed through the room, followed closely by a high feminine scream. When the booming sound receded, the screams remained.

Chris, who had closed his eyes expecting his skull to implode, opened his eyes. He was laying the floor with Leon on top of him. His heart lurched in terrible fearas his chest contracted in sickening horror. He quickly sat up and embraced the blond tightly to him.

"Leon?! _LEON_?!" Chris called desperately; fear heavy in his voice as he presumed the worst.

"I'm fine Chris," Leon answered as he lifted his head and rose to his knees. "Are you okay?"

Chris felt overwhelming relief wash over him. His hands and eyes wandered up and down the blond's body, searching for injuries and finding none.

"I'm fine, thank God you're alright." His voiced straining to contain his joy. "But what happened?"

"I happened," A low, menacing voice stated.

The couple turned back to where the Italian woman had been**;** their jaws dropping as they were greeted with a most unexpected sight.

Wesker's imposing figure stood in place of Excella. One hand was holding the gun and the other grippingthe weeping woman's wrist. And from the looks of the unnatural angle the wrist was bent in and the woman's wretched face; it looked like Wesker had broken the bones.

Said BOW's eyes were glowing in all consuming rage, his body shaking in suppressed fury.

That infernal bitch! She had nearly robbed him of his most prized possessions! That fucking cunt!

Wesker applied more pressure; stomach-turning snaps were heard as he completely pulverizing the delicate bones in his grip.

Excella released a horrible scream as terrible agony wracked through her arm. She tried to pull away, beat at Wesker's muscular form, pleaded with him, anything. But the man ignored her cries and kept squeezing the bones, snapping them like twigs under his tremendous strength. The feeble woman let out another gut-wrenching cry.

"Wesker! Enough!"

Wesker turned his glowing yellow eyes to Chris. The same man she had nearly shot was trying to spare her life.

"Why should I Chris?" Wesker asked, his voice lowered in an intimidating whisper that sent shills down Chris and Leon's spines. "This low life creature tried to do away with you both. She does not deserve _any_ mercy."

Wesker released the destroyed wrist to grab the woman's neck. The female tried desperatelyto claw at his gloved grip with her good hand, but it was futile. With one swift move Wesker broke Excella Gione's neck.

"Fuck!" Chris exclaimed, turning his head away. Leon was silent beside him, also averting his eyes from the limp figure hanging in Wesker's grip.

Wesker ignored them. He simply turned back to the door and trudgedout, dragging behind him Excella's lifeless body, and headed towards the ship deck hell bent on feeding her corpse to the beasts that roamed the ship.

The moment the door slid shut Leon immediately embraced his lover.

"Damn it Chris!" Leon swore. "That was too fucking close."

Chris reciprocated and wrapped his arms around the blond. His hold tightened as he tried to reassure himself that Leon was indeed unharmed.

After several minutes he pulled back and grabbed Leon's shoulders to look him straight in the eye.

_"Don't ever do that ever again,"_ Chris snapped furiously.

"Sorry love, there's no way I'm making a promise like that," Leon replied. "You nearly died. You can't expect me to not do anything when my lover's life is in danger."

"Damn it, Kennedy! I mean it," Chris admonished, his brows furrowed in fear and anger. "You do something like that again I'll tie you up and-and…well, _I'll do something to you!_"

"Sounds kinky," Leon teased." But I don't think we'll have to worry about that anymore."

Leon reached into his sleeve and pulled out a cardkey. Chris's eye's widened in surprise and elation.

"Where did you get that?!"

"From Wesker," Leon said as he stood up and pulled Chris up with him. "While he was busy with our attempted assassin I swiped this off of him."

Chris stared at the former RPD cop with astonished eyes before a grin overtook his face as he smashed his lips against the other's in a passionate kiss.

"You are amazing."

Leon smirked.

"I know," the blond said as he and Chris moved to the door. "Now let's get the hell out of here."

The couple pressed themselves to the door, listening for the slightest noise. When nothing could be heard, Leon ran the keycard through the slot. The couple's hearts thumped in exaltation when the door slid open.

They made a quick sweep of the corridor to insure that it was empty, and then they were off.

*

On the Docks

"Damn that thing's huge!" Sheva exclaimed as her eyes scanned over the large ship.

"Are you sure Leon and Chris are here?" Claire asked.

"Yes I'm sure," Ada answered testily. "Now let's get the hell on it. Look like its already departing."

*

In the Detention Cells

Carlos and Luis halted their conversation as their cell door opened and two Majini stepped through. They motioned to Carlos and approached. Carlos sighed and moved to stand.

"Time to shine," Carlos said to his cell mate jokingly as he was escorted out by the two guards.

The moment the door swung shut Luis's face fell, and he released a depressed sigh. He tried not to let his mind conjuring up the terrible things that Carlos would no doubt be experiencing, but image after image of the man's injuries kept popping up in his mind.

The former scientist was just about to lie down to try and sleep when he heard the lock on the cell door clicking open.

Where they done with Carlos already? Or have they decided to bring the both of them in simultaneously?

Luis sat up and was shocked to see a smirking Carlos leaning nonchalantly on the door frame. There were two assault rifles slung across his shoulders and no Majini in sight.

"Hey there, buddy," Carlos grinned and offered one of the weapons to the other man. "Ready to wreak some havoc?"

Luis mouth's was hanging open.

"How did you…?"

"They might be infected henchmen but they're still creatures of habit," Carlos answered. "I memorized their routes and sentry points, then waited for a blank spot to open before bashing their heads in and taking their weapons."

Luis laughed and stood to take the rifle.

"Then what're we waiting for, amigo?" The Spaniard clicked back the safety, feeling the first round lock into place with a grin. "It's time for a fiesta."

TBC

Please remember to read and review.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil.

Sorry! I'm utterly and completely sorry for my long absence.

Yet again the culprit for the hiatus is real life.

Curse college exams! And curse real life for tearing me away from my perversions…err, I meant hobbies! Yes, hobbies.

*

Chapter 20

The Observation Deck

Wesker stared down at his leather clad chest. About a dozen or so red dots were dancing on his body. Most were clustered around his chest.

Heh! Would you look at that!

The blond ex-STARS flickered in and out faster than it was possible to follow with the human eye as dozens of bullets ripped through the harmless control panel where he had been standing not a millisecond ago. The keyboard fell in a flaming tumble as its owner swiftly fled out of line of fire.

"Damn it!" a voice cussed.

Wesker turned towards the doorway from which the bullets-and the swearing-had come from. Somehow he wasn't surprised to see a pack of angry armed women, with guns aimed at him. It was a common occurrence for him actually.

"Well, well, if it isn't my former subordinate. How are you doing Valentine?"

"Let's leave the chit chat for after I pump you full of lead Wesker." The brunette replied.

"Just tell us where Leon and Chris are." Claire demanded as she aimed her gun at the blonde's forehead.

Wesker turned to the younger Redfield and smirked maliciously.

"Now why would I want to do that?" the villain taunted, "So that you can try and retrieve them? Oh I cannot possibly allow that. I like my pets just where they are…on their backs, in my bed, on their knees, on my dic-"

Claire, whose body was trembling with rage, released an angry howl before she began releasing bullets. The others, also not amused by Wesker's words either, followed with their own barrage.

But the bastard was far too fast for them. He ducked, parried, and danced around the heated metal as he advanced on foursome, fists ready.

The ladies just barely managed to avoid his destructive hits. They separated from their cluster and took two team formations to try and trap their target. But with his superhuman speed, and unmatched reflexes it proved to be difficult. And they were also still exhausted from their long fights with the Majini villagers that kept popping trying to stop them from reaching their destination.

"Really! Is this all you have to offer?" Wesker sallied. "If I had known you weren't even going to try I would have simply unleashed my latest experiments on you and-"

But before Wesker could continue, the blaring sound of the alarms interrupted him. The BOW inclined his head slightly to the side as he listened to the mechanical voice.

"WARNING! ESCAPED SUBJECTS DETECTED IN LEVEL 5! ESCAPED SUBJECTS DETECTED IN LEVEL 5."

Behind the shades Wesker's eyes widened. That was only a few levels from his own private quarters.

A low, deep growl emanated from his throat, his eyes glaring red with anger.

'ESCAPE!' Wesker's panicked, enraged thoughts whirled inside his head 'His pets were trying to escape!'

That would not do.

Without a second thought the enhanced human burst into inhumane speed and – much to the female group's surprise- pivoted himself out of the window. Shattered glass was all they saw down below on the deck as the fiend disappeared to stalk his prey.

"One sort of wishes he had tripped and broken his neck in the jump," Ada said as she leaned out to look down below.

"Come on," Claire yelled as she moved for the door. "We have to get to the guys before Wesker does."

"Claire, wait." Jill said as she halted the younger woman. "We need to split into two groups. One group will go find the guys and the other to secure a means of escape."

"I know I saw a jet down in the hanger below." Sheva suggested.

"Okay, Claire, you and Sheva go get the guys while Ada and I secure the jet." The brunette instructed as she reloaded her gun. "Will be expecting you in 35 minutes, if you're late we'll disable the plane so as to at least make sure that Wesker can't get off this piece of junk."

"Isn't the ship part of the plan?" Sheva asked, "Why would he try to abandon it?"

"If experience taught me anything; it's that if Umbrella is involved then there definitely a self destruct sequence function," Jill replied, "…and this thing is probably set to blow."

*

Below Deck

Leon and Chris stealthily stalked through the halls, their pilfered weapons-which they took off some infected Majini after they kicked their asses-up and ready to cut down anyone that stood in their way.

The duo reached an empty hallway with several short passages, each with shut doors, leading to unknown destinations. The couple stopped momentarily as they tried to contemplate which direction to take.

"Damn this place is huge," Leon said as he leaned against back against the door they just came through.

Suddenly they heard faint footsteps coming down one of the corridors. Both men sprung up ready for the next onslaught of Majini.

Leon stood upfront ready, his lover behind him poised to cover the other man's back.

But when the doors burst open the couple found themselves staring down the barrels of a guns wielded by familiar faces.

"Luis?!" Leon gasped, utterly shocked.

"Carlos?" Chris followed as well.

"Leon! Chris!" Carlos exclaimed as he lowered his weapon, relief evident in his voice. "Am I glad to see you guys."

*

Deep in the Labs

Wesker was on warpath.

He had just returned from his quarters to see them bereft of his prizes and the hallways littered with Majini bodies and bullet casings. After punching a large dent in the metal walls to vent his frustration, he turned on his heels and proceeded towards the cells where he was greeted with yet another unwanted surprise.

Both Sera and Oliveira's cell was empty.

His hands balled into fists, anger radiating off of his body in menacing waves.

"They're all going to pay," Wesker said through clenched teeth as he turned around to march towards the labs. "I'll tear them limb from limb, feed them to the BOWs and have Redfield and Kennedy watch as the creatures devour them."

Wesker's mind was still concocting all types of miseries for his pets while he moved to the restricted section of the labs. He was muttering to himself as he walked up to the largest container in the back and punched in the release codes. The metal doors parted and the creature within was free.

*

"Leon, you know this guy?" Chris asked.

The blond turned to his lover, still shocked at seeing Luis Serra alive and breathing.

"I met Luis on my mission in Spain, but…" Leon turned back to Luis, "I saw you die."

Luis smiled, but it was a sad smile.

"The Plaga I was infected with saved me," Luis answered. "But I've been Wesker's prisoner ever since." Talking about the Plaga still bothered him a little though, so he decided to change subject. "Carlos, why didn't you tell me you knew Leon?"

But Carlos just shook his head.

"Later, first let's get out of here before…"

The ship suddenly began to rock violently and a loud howl echoed vibrated through the walls.

"What the hell was that?" Carlos asked.

But before anyone could answer everyone was hit with a sense of déjà vu.

Chris, Leon, and Carlos simultaneously sighed. Luis stared at them in bafflement.

"Somehow we knew that was going to happen…" Chris began.

"…and just wait…" Leon continued.

"…it's going to get worse." Carlos finished.

Right on cue the robotic voice that had alerted their absence to Wesker earlier was speaking again.

"THE SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE HAS BEEN ACTIVATED. THE SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE HAS BEEN ACTIVATED. YOU HAVE 5 MINUTES TO EVACUATE."

*

Somewhere else on the ship Ada, Claire, and Jill were sighing as well.

TBC

*

Sorry it's short. But I'll update soon.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil.

Please read and review.

Enjoy.

Chapter 21

The guys' situation was now consisting of good news and bad news.

The good news: They had found their way to the deck and there were no Majini anywhere to confront them.

The bad news: some massive mutated creature has been released aboard the ship and the Majini were congregating around it, being absorbed, and expanding its size. The creature was getting so big it was off-setting the tanker's weight and causing it to sway with every move the damned thing made.

Oh, and lets not forget the self destruct sequence. It would not be Umbrella if there wasn't something about to go boom.

Noticing the swaying mass of Uroboros flesh on one side our heroes decided to take the road less fatal.

But their progress was halted by another obstacle.

"And where pray tell do you think you're going?" Wesker growled as he blocked off the foursome's path.

The BOW was about to advance on them when his sharp hearing caught the sound of something moving. His eyes darted down to see two round objects roll between his legs. It was a couple of grenades.

Wesker didn't so much as even have time to blink before they detonated, sending him sprawling back several feet away unconscious.

"HA!" a chipper female voice yelled. "Take that you bastard."

"Claire! Sheva!" Leon called as he caught sight of their rescuers.

"How did you get here?" Chris asked. "And how did you find us?"

"Hey guys," Sheva replied as Claire hurtled herself into both Chris and Leon for a hug. "Nice to see you're all fine, and have someone new with you I see." In the background they saw and heard Wesker moan as he slowly regained consciousness. "But we can talk later." She casually walked over to a nearby leaver and pulled it down. A load of iron beams fell from a high crane and landed noisily on top of the struggling blond, effectively pinning him down but not killing him. "Right now we seriously have to move."

Uroboros had now reached epic proportions and the ship was moving wildly back and forth.

"Come on," Claire said as she pulled back, "the hanger's this way."

The group did not delay, and immediately set off in the direction the girls had come from.

They weaved their way through the many mazes and paths, all the time struggling with the swaying of the ship and the carnage that Uroboros was wreaking on deck.

Finally they reached the large hanger to find the jet's thrusters nearly gearing up for take off.

They boarded to find Jill and Ada in the pilot seats, frantically working to get the plane ready.

"You're back," Jill said in obvious relief when she briefly looked behind her to check who had arrived. "Good, because we only have 50 seconds left before everything goes sky-high."

"We're almost ready," Ada said from her own seat. "Just a bit more…There, done." And with that the thrusters were at full capacity. "Everyone quickly strap yourselves in."

Each immediately took their seat and buckled themselves up. According to the computerized voice there was only 15 seconds left.

Jill pressed a few buttons and everyone watched as the hanger doors opened painfully slow.

"Oh fuck this!" Jill snapped and viciously punched a big red button. A missile launched and blew the doors wide open.

"Ha!" the brunette rejoiced.

And the next moment they were off. The jet just barely clearing the ship as an enormous blast ripped the ship apart and sent debris, as well as flaming Uroboros chunks, everywhere. Everyone had grabbed onto their armrests, besides Chris and Leon whose hands interlaced together, as the shock waves violently rattled the plane.

After what seemed an eternity of anxious waiting the plane finally leveled out and the group found themselves leaving the nightmarish wreck- and Wesker-behind them. They released a whoop of celebration and un-strapped themselves to get reacquainted with each other again.

Chris wrapped his arms around Leon's waste and kissed his lovingly.

"We're free from Wesker now." He said as they touched their foreheads together in mutual relief. "He won't bother us anymore."

"No more," Leon agreed and they kissed once more before disentangling and moving to join the others.

While Carlos introduced Luis to the rest, Leon had caught a glimpse of Jill's copilot.

"Ada?" the ex-cop marveled.

"Been a long time Leon," Ada smirked.

Claire, noticing the situation at hand, quickly jumped to intercede.

"It's not what you think Leon," the redhead proceeded to defend their new ally. "She changed sides."

"Actually…I never changed sides," Ada interrupted, "I was always on your side."

As Leon proceeded to catch up with Ada, Chris came to stand next to Jill's seat. She had just finished radioing in the base to expect their arrival.

"Hey Jill, I didn't know you knew how to fly one of these things." He said impressed.

"Neither did I," the brunette mumbled.

"Ha? What was that?" Chris asked.

"Nothing!" She said too quickly, and then added. "You have no idea the amount of things you can learn just from experience."

There was silent pause.

"But you do know how to land this thing, don't you?" he asked now mildly concerned.

"Umm… that is classified information," she replied easing no one's concerns.

7 hours and 30 hair-raising attempted landings later

The group finally descended, each eager to kiss the ground.

And although they just wanted to relax and put Kijuju behind them, the authorities had other plans in mind.

"What gives?" Claire demanded, pissed off as men in lab coats began scanning her and prodding her, as well as checking everyone else.

"You have just returned from a biohazard country where an insidious virus had been running rampant," the chief scientist said as they forcibly herded them into the infirmary. "We need to make sure that none of you have brought anything along with you."

Upon hearing this Carlos, Leon, Luis, and Chris looked up. Their eyes communicating the same thing: Luis was carrying-not a parasite-but the adverse effects of one. If the scientists found out…it could mean undisclosed quarantine for Luis.

In other words: being locked up and experimented on.

This was bad.

As if called on by their thoughts the scanner that had been making a sweep on Luis's body began to beep.

TBC

If this was a bit anticlimactic I'm really sorry, but I really had no idea how to end the tanker bit.

Is it just me or did I make Chris and Leon too sappy?

Please tell if you do not like the way I write the characters and if you prefer I buff them up a bit more or keep them as they are.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil.

Chapter 22

"How?" Carlos asked into the phone as he paced fervently back and forth in his apartment, "How did you get them to release him?"

"It was simple actually," Leon replied back over the receiver from his home, "I just told them that the Virus Luis carried was a dud and convinced them to offer him the same deal they gave all the Umbrella scientists at the beginning chapter of this story…eeer I meant of this event." (4th wall go down de hole)

"You can do that?" Carlos asked as he finally settled on the couch to listen intently.

"Of course." His teammate said, "The guys down at HQ owe me. ALOT. Luis has been given the go ahead and can start work next week. All's left now is to get him settled and find him someplace to stay until we-"

"He can stay with me!" Carlos suddenly interrupted, only to mentally slap himself for allowing his eagerness to show.

"Oh?" the ex-U.B.C.S could practically see the blond smirking on the other end of the line.

"Yeah," Carlos replied. "I've got extra room. No problem."

"I'm sure Luis would like that," there was a knowing tone in the other's voice. "He's probably still down there and wouldn't mind leaving since the other researchers have been running him ragged with questions about his condition and about the Plagas."

"Better head down right away then," he got up from the couch and walked to the door to put his shoes on. "Talk to you later."

Leon placed the phone in its receiver and lied back in bed. Strong arms instantly wrapped around him and drew him closer.

"I think Carlos and Luis have a thing for each other," the blond said as he began to run his fingers through his lover's spiky brown hair.

"Good." Chris said, sighing in content as he nuzzled his lover's neck. "Now where were we?"

Leon smiled mischievously and slipped his hands under Chris's shirt.

"Right here."

"Here we are, home sweet home," Carlos said as he ushered Luis inside his apartment after picking him up from base.

The Spaniard entered and took in his new lodgings all too happy to be away from the scientists and their prodding.

"Make yourself comfortable," Carlos said as he closed the front door. "And don't feel shy to-"

But before he could continue he suddenly found himself pushed back against the door and ravished by hungry lips.

Shocked at first Carlos did nothing but remain there unmoving. But finally his addled mind pulled itself together long enough for him to register that the hot guy that he had grown close to during his little captivity was kissing him. He wrapped his arms around the trim waist and pulled the other man closer so as to properly reciprocate.

The kiss went on for a good while with both men slowly melding their lips together and tasting each other. It was only when their need for oxygen grew urgent did they finally separate.

"You have no idea how badly I've been wanting to do that," Luis said when he finally drew back. Their lips kiss swollen and their breaths coming in fast pants.

"Not as badly as I have," Carlos said in a husky voice and pulled the other forward for more.

This time their kisses were hotter, harder, and needier. Their movements were frantic as they stumbled from the front hall to the living room sofa and began to tear each other's clothes off, all without breaking contact or losing each other's lips. Carlos had just barely managed to prepare his lover when he was roughly pushed back to sit on the couch and was straddled. He gasped and threw his head back when Luis grabbed hold of his erection and impaled himself on it in one move. His hands came up to grasp shapely hips to steady his new lover and give him time to adjust. But Luis was impatient. He grabbed hold of Carlos's shoulders and lifted himself to his knees, his breathing hitched as he felt the stiff erection slide out till only the bulbous head remained. His lips met those of Carlos's desperate ones before he allowed himself to drop, impaling himself savagely on the rigid organ. The kiss broke as he threw his back and screamed as he felt the turgid length spear him deep inside, stimulating his prostate and forcing itself through his tight convulsing channel; the presence of pain heightening the pleasure and further arousing him. He heard his lover groan in appreciation and caress Luis's legs and torso in light fluttering movements to tease the sensitive skin and urging Luis to move. Luis rocked and bounced on top of the cock inside him, moaning deeply every time it struck his secret spot inside. He heard his handsome lover groan and thrust up to meet his movements before grabbing hold of his neglected erection and pumping it in tempo to their rhythm. They took their time in their love making, and once they fell over the precipice they fell together simultaneously before disengaging to indulge in along slow kissing session and falling asleep on the couch wrapped in each other's arms.

TBC

Sorry it was short but I've wanted to write a Luis/Carlos pairing ever since I got the idea to include Luis in the story.

Also, sorry that the chapters have been crappier and taking longer to update, I've just been depressed about my grades. (I've studied really hard only to fail in a great deal of them)


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil.

Remember when this story used to be good?

Neither do I.

Chapter 23

1 Week Later

He heard the sound of something piercing as though it was coming from a long distance or from underwater.

Chris tried to lift his head and was immediately assaulted by a terrible pain. He moaned as he lifted his hand to cradle his noggin.

His head hurt like something vicious and his back was sore from lying on the hard wooden floor beneath him. He heard the sound again of whatever it was that had woken him up out of his drunken stupor. He glanced up to see that his head had been pillowed on Leon's stomach. He looked around wondering where they were and what had woken him up.

From the behind him he heard the sound of ringing. It was a phone. He looked around him and saw the motionless bodies of his teammates slumped everywhere.

At first he nearly panicked, thinking that they had been attacked. But then as the events of last night started coming back to him he relaxed and smiled.

/***/

The Night Before

Sheva slumped down on Jill's couch and took a long sip from her cup. A light buzz was already forming since this was her fifth glass.

"We did it," Jill said as she fell down beside her, "It's all over. Wesker is dead, the guys are safe, and the last remnants of Umbrella are GONE!"

"FINALLY!" the African woman agreed as they lifted their glasses in a toast.

The two females had been at Jill's apartment, lounging around after a hard day's work, when the news had come in.

Their forces had moved over in Kijuju, seized controlled over the Tri-cell facilities and confirmed - after a long thorough investigation - that fully, completely, and unquestionably that Wesker, Excella and Irvine had had no other accomplices. And that with their deaths, the last shards of the twisted conglomerate once known as the Umbrella Corporation was completely gone.

There were would be no worrying about anymore surprises. No more worrying about the rise of any delusional, power hungry madmen and madwomen. No more mutated freaks jumping out of the dark, hungry for blood and savagery. And no more acts of bioterrorism.

Umbrella was finally dead and buried.

And that was why Jill and Sheva were now slumped in Jill's living room guzzling down pitcher after pitcher of booze in celebration. There was only the two of them now, but Jill had already called ahead and invited everyone over so they could properly celebrate the end of a long battle and the close of the last chapter of Umbrella (and this fanfic).

And a few hours later there came a knocking at the door.

The slightly tipsy brunette rose from beside her teammate to open up and usher in Chris, Leon, Claire, Carlos, and Luis whom were laden with loads and loads of alcohol.

And so the party was underway.

The group drank the night away and celebrated their well deserved victory.

By the following day no was conscious or moving. And all laid in inebriated states in ungraceful piles across Jill's apartment.

/***/

Present Time

Chris chuckled as he recalled the day before. Oh, how they had enjoyed themselves, and made drunken fools of themselves, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that it was done. It was behind them now. No more blasts from the past.

And speaking of blasts, the damn phone was still ringing and it looked like he was the only one up.

So with a sight he forced himself to rise on unsteady legs and make the long dizzy walk into Jill's hallway where her landline was.

He braced himself on the wall besides the phones and picked up the receiver, expecting it to be either base or one of Jill's relatives.

"Hello, Valentine residence." He spoke with a dry throat as he rubbed his aching eyes.

At first there was silence on the other end.

"Hello?" Chris tried again still receiving no answer.

He was just about to hang up when he caught the telltale signs of another's deep respiration.

Thinking it was some pervert, trying to get his jollies on, Chris was about to tell the other to go screw themselves before hanging up.

But before he could say anything the other spoke.

"Hello Chris." The deep voice purred.

Chris froze, his breath caught in his throat and ice cold dread spilled into his stomach.

'No! It can't be!' was his only thought, his hangover now completely forgotten. 'It's not possible!'

"Did you miss me kitten?" the other questioned, "Because I certainly miss my pets."

"N-No…" was all he could say.

"Oh, but it is true," the other countered. "Just take a look outside."

Without a word, Chris stumbled quickly towards the kitchen window that looked out onto on to the street while still holding the receiver to his ear.

There, in the early dawn light, across the street empty, dressed in his usual black, holding a cell phone, and looking up directly at Chris was Wesker.

Even from this distance, Chris could see as Wesker's lips broke into a smile.

"Hello Chris," the other spoke into his cell phone and directly into Chris's ear. "Wake up the other Kitten. It's time to take you both home."

THE BLOODY DAMN END

*Faints*


End file.
